A Better Humanity
by six samurai of dragon order
Summary: The xel'naga sought out ways to revive themselves, but failed. Amon made sure of that. However, before they perish, they find a young race with untold potential. With a little help, could they take the place of the xel'naga. The galaxy is being consumed by darkness, will this young race be the key to stopping it?
1. Timeline

**I will not use companies or people in real life because I don't know them and cannot know how they will react.**

 **This is a full StarCraft and Mass Effect crossover.**

 **I am a slow typer. Updates will be slow, so expect a least a month in between updates, maybe more. On a side note, I have trouble with spelling big words.**

 **This chapter was rewritten by myself and souvikkundu0017. You can see what he made by looking at the first half of this chapter, the second half we worked together on. With all the help that he has given me at this point, it is more or less a co-ed story at this point.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot of this story.**

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Chapter 1 – Start

Timeline-

1 Billion years

The Leviathans dominate the galaxy, enthralling every new sapient race they encounter and protecting them in return for tribute. The Leviathans consider themselves the galaxy's first and only apex race.

After observing that their subservient races create synthetic races who consistently and violently rebel, the Leviathans create an Intelligence to seek a way to permanently preserve organic life. The Intelligence constructs an army of "pawns" to gather genetic information throughout the galaxy.

The Intelligence betrays the Leviathans, using its pawns to slaughter them for their genetic material to create Harbinger, the first Reaper. Thus begins the cyclical harvest of the galaxy's intelligent organic life by the Reapers, part of a vast experiment conducted by the Intelligence to fulfill its mandate.

The Intelligence builds the mass relay network to increase the efficiency of the cycles, allowing galactic civilizations to develop faster and more consistently between harvests.

10 Million years

According to ancient protoss texts, the xel'naga, an extra-galactic race obsessed with the seeding of life, arrived in the Milky Way galaxy tens of millions of years ago, establishing their domain and seeding life on various worlds.

The xel'naga creates the Argus Stone, holding it in high regard for its immense power.

The xel'naga life cycle was coming to its natural conclusion; the xel'naga were long-lived but not immortal. In order to continue the species, they would find a species with purity of form and one with purity of essence and modify them. Eventually, these two species would evolve and naturally merge, becoming the new incarnation of the xel'naga.

Frustrated with their failure to find or create a species with distinct purity of form, the xel'naga turn their attention to Aiur. Pleased with the progress of its dominant species, the xel'naga name them the protoss ("Firstborn") and commence observation which lasts hundreds of protoss generations.

Eventually, frustrated at the slow rate of protoss evolution, the xel'naga subtly guide their development for a millennium, leading them to the state of total sentience and awareness. Delighted, the xel'naga make themselves known to their creations.

1 Million years

Protoss civilization spreads across Aiur within a few thousand years. However, as more emphasis is placed on individual achievement than communal advancement, the protoss begin to revert to tribalism. Distrust of the xel'naga begins to brew, and the protoss begin to lose their innate psionic link.

The xel'naga depart from Aiur, disappointed with the protoss although they had transformed the protoss into what they needed. As the xel'naga leave, protoss attack their worldships but fail to stop them. Many hundreds of xel'naga were killed. Disheartened at their departure, the protoss tribes turn on each other, each blaming their counterparts for their mentors' departure. Thus begins the Aeon of Strife.

85000 years

During this time, the protoss maintained colonies on other planets, often connected by warp gates, but these too quickly became gripped with the Strife.

The protoss tribes descended into something resembling madness as they attacked one another. One example was the Mendella Incident, where the mainly underground settlement of Mendella was flooded when another protoss faction deliberately destroyed a nearby reservoir.

The protoss lose most of their technology. Only the Shelak Tribe maintains some sanity. Two members, Khas and Temlaa, left the tribe, discovered the khaydarin crystals and, through them, the missing psionic link. Khas later learns much about the protoss and xel'naga from an artifact found underground. Khas uses the findings to bring an end to the Aeon of Strife.

Khas demonstrated the powers of the khaydarin crystals at Gyras, where he ended the feuding by destroying the battleground.

The protoss culture unifies, with the Templar Caste initially fighting to protect the new culture from those who disagree with it.

75000 Years

Xel'naga traveled to Zerus, where they dismissed their tenets of physical form and focused chiefly on the pursuit of a distinct purity of essence. Seeking to create an individual with a distinct purity of essence, they begin developing the race of miniature insectoids known as the zerg. When the xel'naga began uplifting the zerg, they created the Overmind to control and direct the hive mind, so as to try and avoid the "failure" with the protoss. But the Overmind was not given free will. It was given an overriding directive to obliterate the protoss. One of their member Amon had a hand in this. Amon saw the zerg as a valuable tool, appreciating their ability to consume essence from other organisms. He thus bound them to the will of the hive mind, with only the primal zerg escaping his control.

The xel'naga knew that they had achieved their goal when the zerg became conditioned to survive the harshness of space. However, they were horrified to discover that the Overmind had actually severed their psychic link, effectively severing itself from their view. When the Swarm was launched at the xel'naga fleet, they attempted to stem the tide of the ever-advancing onslaught. Despite this, the reinforced hulls of their worldships were battered by wave after wave of zerg swarms with no signs of abatement. The xel'naga defenses were overrun within a few hours and the greater whole of the xel'naga race was consumed, an action which threw the xel'naga plan into turmoil.

Sadly, this time reapers began their harvest of Koprulu Sector and started expanding their relay network there. With very few of them left they tried hard to combat them, but they were unable to defeat them decisively. They were technologically superior, but they did not have the manpower to destroy them. The war decreased their number further, but they were able to force the reaper armada to leave that sector of space. They removed the mass relays of that sector to stop any reaper encroachment in the future.

During this war, they find primitive humanity and discovered they had psionic potential and seeded them with psychic genome. They considered them as a last chance to stop Amon. They saw what happened if they rush any race before they are ready.

They implanted geas to make sure that humanity will eventually reach able to their true potential and gradually transform into the next incarnation of xel'naga. Their evolution will be slow, but it will happen, this way xel'naga wanted to make sure their legacy remain intact. Also, if humanity without being unified got hold of such power, then there will be an age of strife, for now they must remain under the traitor's radar. Then they left for Aridas and constructed a temple. There they put the Argus stone and imbued it with their life-force and psionic energies to make sure when humans came to the planet the crystal will speed up their psionic evolution. The ritual caused them to become extinct.

68,000 BCE

The Protheans achieve spaceflight and discover mass effect technology from the ruins of the extinct inusannon. They go on to establish a galaxy-wide civilization linked by the mass relay network with the Citadel as their capital.

At some point, the Protheans encounter a hostile race of machine intelligences that endanger their existence. To combat this threat, the Protheans aggressively assimilate many other spacefaring organic races into their empire. The Prothean Empire is able to fend off the machines in a conflict known as the "Metacon War".

50,000 BCE

The Protheans visits the earth and performed genetic experiments on primitive humans. These experiments led to the Protheans to discover the psychic gene in human beings that would grant humans psionic powers. Due to their experiments, they actually altered the destiny of the human race. Whereas before evolution would have eventually made mankind into a race of psychic, now only a select few humans would be able to develop psychic powers and this also slow down their psionic evolution.

48,000 BCE

The Prothean Empire collapses with the arrival of the Reapers through the Citadel. Although the Protheans had learned of the Reapers' existence from studying the ruins of previous civilizations and had begun to prepare, they were nonetheless caught off-guard. Over the next several centuries, the Protheans fight the Reapers system by system, world by world, and city by city. In the end, it is not enough. The Reapers methodically wipe out the remaining Protheans, as well as other contemporary races, and depart the galaxy to await the next cycle.

13,000 BCE

The turians of Palaven begin to develop civilization around this time.

1900 BCE

Tuchanka, the krogan homeworld, enters the nuclear age. In a global conflict, weapons of mass destruction are released, triggering a nuclear winter. In the resulting devastation, krogan society devolves into a collection of warring clans.

1800 BCE

A supernova propels the Mu Relay, the only point of access to the remote Pangaea Expanse, out of position. Concealed somewhere in the dense nebula formed by the supernova, the relay's position is effectively lost for centuries. Later, the rachni rediscover the relay.

1500 BCE

The Conclave, led by Kortanul, orders Adun to capture and execute a group of heretics known as the Dark Templar. Adun secretly teaches the rogues to hide from the Conclave instead, but this backfires as storms erupt over Aiur. The Conclave banishes the rogues from Aiur, and in his final attempt to protect them, Adun loses his life.

580 BCE

After developing faster-than-light spacefaring capabilities based upon Prothean technology, the asari begin to explore the mass relay network, and eventually discover the huge Citadel space station at a hub of many mass relays.

520 BCE

The salarians discover the Citadel and open diplomatic relations with the asari.

500 BCE: Founding of the Citadel Council

The Citadel Council is formed. The asari and salarians together colonize the Citadel and establish it as a center of the galactic community, led by the Council.

First contact is made with the volus. Eventually, the Citadel Council commissions the volus to draw up the Unified Banking Act, which establishes a standard galactic currency known as the credit and links all galactic economies.

The turian Unification War occurs.

The Council grants the volus the honor of being the first non-Council species with an embassy at the Citadel, rather than a Council seat.

First contact is made with the batarians. They are granted an embassy a century later.

The asari discover the elcor home system and help the elcor locate and activate their nearest mass relay.

First contact is made with the hanar and the quarians. Both races are later granted embassies.

80 CE

The Rachni Wars continue. The salarians make first contact with and uplift the primitive krogan, manipulating them into acting as soldiers for the Citadel Council. The krogan prove able to survive the harsh environments of the rachni worlds and pursue the rachni into their nests, systematically eradicating queens and eggs.

300 CE

The rachni are declared extinct. In gratitude for their aid during the Rachni Wars, the Council rewards the krogan a new homeworld. Free of the harsh environment of Tuchanka, the krogan population explodes.

300 - 700 CE

The krogan begin to expand exponentially, colonizing many new worlds. Growing concerns about their expansion lead to the founding of the Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel.

700 CE

Krogan warlords leverage veterans of the Rachni Wars to annex territory from other races in Citadel space. Eventually the Council demands withdrawal from the asari colony of Lusia, but the krogan refuse. A preemptive strike is made on krogan infrastructures by the Spectres. The Krogan Rebellions begin.

The Citadel Council makes first contact with the turians around this time and persuades them to aid in the war. After the krogan respond to the initial turian offensive by devastating turian colonies with weapons of mass destruction, the turians vow to stop the krogan from ever becoming a threat again.

Sometime after the turians join the galactic community, the volus are accepted as a client race of the Turian Hierarchy.

710 CE

Realizing that the krogan will never give in as long as they can replenish their fighters, the turians unleash a salarian-engineered bio-weapon known as the genophage on the krogan. The krogan population starts its decline.

800 CE

The Krogan Rebellions end, though scattered krogan insurgent actions continue for decades. The turians fill the military and peacekeeping niche left by the decimated krogan.

The Citadel Conventions are drawn up in the wake of the conflict.

900 CE

The turians are granted a seat on the Citadel Council in recognition for their service in the Krogan Rebellions.

1400 CE

Extensive and unchecked industrial expansion on the drell homeworld Rakhana begins taking a significant toll on the planet's environment.

1895 CE

The geth, machines created by the quarians as a source of cheap labor, become self-aware. Fearing a geth uprising, the quarians begin dismantling them. The geth revolt against their quarian masters. In the resulting conflict-known to the geth as the Morning War-the geth systematically drive the quarians from their own worlds. The surviving quarians are reduced to living as spacefaring nomads aboard the Migrant Fleet. Contrary to expectations, the geth do not venture outside the former quarian systems into wider Citadel space, instead isolating themselves from the rest of the galaxy behind the Perseus Veil. As punishment for creating the geth, the Citadel Council closes the quarian embassy on the Citadel.

1921 CE

The geth begin construction of a mega-structure designed to house and simultaneously run every geth program in existence. Completion of the mega-structure, which would allow the geth to maximize their collective processing capacity, is the long-term goal of geth civilization.

1961 CE

April 12: Yuri Gagarin aboard the Vostok 1 becomes the first human to travel in space. Humanity becomes a spacefaring race.

1969 CE

July 20: Apollo 11 lands on Luna. Neil Armstrong becomes the first human to walk on Luna, and the first human to walk on an astronomical object other than Earth.

1980 CE

Aria T'Loak assumes control of Omega after defeating the space station's previous warlord in single combat. She mockingly bestows the title "Patriarch" on the broken krogan, and uses him as a reminder to her enemies of her power.

2000 CE

The drell make first contact with the hanar around this time. With their homeworld Rakhana severely depleted and no spaceflight capability, the drell were poised for a massive population crash by 2025 CE. Agreeing to help, the hanar mount a large-scale rescue operation and evacuate approximately 375,000 drell to their own homeworld, Kahje, over the following decade. The remaining 11 billion drell on Rakhana gradually perish, warring over the last reserves of food and water.

2030 - 2157

During the twentieth century, the development and exchange of human technology and culture spread rapidly. By the end of the twenty-first century, radical new technologies offered increased access to advanced computers and informational databases to even destitute nations. Nuclear weapons quickly became available in abundance following the eradication of Communism from the eastern nations. Third-world nations challenged the economic and military might of the world's superpowers, blasting apart the international power structure.

Militant humanist factions and hard-line religious groups challenged the rights of private interest corporations who profited from genetic experimentation as cybernetics, cloning and gene-splicing rose steadily into the public forum. Many of the fundamental humanist factions panicked as multitudes of people manifested slight physical mutations ranging from heightened senses to advanced telepathy.

As technology continued to evolve and spread, world leaders sought ways to stem the growth of their nation's inhabitants. Despite this, Earth's population grew to an estimated twenty-three billion by 2041. Pollution and a lack of natural resources and affordable fuels added to the fire. As overpopulation swept across Earth, popular sentiment held that it was plummeting towards an inevitable catastrophe.

Many core international economic systems folded in upon themselves and shut down as tensions rose regarding the use and capitalization of genetic mutations. Acts of terrorism and violence erupted between the corporate sector and the humanist factions, resulting in forced police actions across Earth. Civil chaos was already rampant in many of the larger countries, but media coverage of the police actions spurred it. The precarious balance of world power ultimately exploded into international pandemonium.

On November 22, 2045, the United Powers League was founded upon the basis of 'enlightened socialism'. It encompassed and controlled close to ninety-three percent of Earth's population. Only a few volatile countries in South America remained outside its fold. The UPL often resorted to fascist police actions to maintain the public order. With its control lasting for nearly five years, the UPL sought to unify the various cultures of humanity. It went to great lengths to eradicate the last vestiges of racial separatism and designated English as the common language of Earth, banning many ancient languages in their native countries.

They officially banned religions and called for the immediate eradication of mutations amongst the pure-strain human gene pool. Hard-line UPL proponents and scholars argued that genetic mutation will lead to humanity's eventual degeneration.

The UPL leaders set Project Purification in motion. UPL troops scoured every nation, rounding up dissidents, hackers, psychics, and criminals of every kind. Nearly four hundred million people were executed, but the world media was under the UPL's strict control and downplayed the violence, keeping the general populace of Earth unaware. This way they were able to cull almost any psychic genome within humanity on earth.

The UPL reopened fields of research that had lain dormant for decades, including the American and Russian space exploration programs which had previously been abandoned due to drastically reduced budgets and incessant political sabotage. They discovered prototype warp drive, but it remained completely under UPL's control.

During this period, Doran Routhe became obsessed with founding colonies on the outlying worlds, convinced that the discovery of new minerals and alternate fuel sources would make him one of the most influential men on Earth. He used his political connections and personal fortune to secure fifty-six thousand prisoners that were slated for mass execution under the edict of Project Purification.

The prisoners were transported to Routhe's private laboratories, where he had his science crews prep them for long-term cryogenic hibernation. He cataloged their various mutations, then input all of the data into ATLAS, which processed this genetic information and predicted which of the prisoners should be able to survive the rigorous conditions. The forty thousand who were deemed viable were loaded onto four supercarriers loaded with enough supplies, rations and hardware to aid them once they arrived at their destination. The navigation computer was then programmed with the coordinates of Gantris VI.

However, UPL was recording their every move. They implanted a virus within the Atlas. This was activated during the journey and three ships were completely destroyed. While one ship crash landed into an unknown planet. The 'cold sleep' chambers were deactivated and the passengers slowly awakened. They attempted to discern where they were and how long they had 'slept', but found that ATLAS had somehow erased all knowledge of their journey from their computer banks. This confirmed their growing suspicions that they would never see Earth again.

They worked to survive in what they termed 'the New World', making do with whatever meager resources they could find. In an attempt to find refuge in their new surroundings, the surviving exiles stripped their wrecked ships of essential materials.

The planet they landed used to be Aridas. There they found a temple surrounded by khaydarin crystals and appeared to be organic, possessing curves and angles giving it "the appearance of a cathedral built by overambitious insects". In there they found a giant khaydarin crystal called Argus stone. It transformed the discoverers into psychics vastly strengthening their latent psionic powers and extended their lifespan. When this was revealed to others all the colonists voluntarily transformed themselves. The transformation also killed anyone without any psychic genome.

In the temple they found few of advanced technology which greatly expanded their understanding. From that point on they began to focus for the future and search for earth became a secondary after thought.

On earth UPL became completely autocratic and filled with corruption. This caused a violent reaction among repressed population. The resulting war caused horrendous casualties in both side but rebels were able to use their manpower to destroy UPL. As a final act of revenge against the population, UPL destroyed any warp drive they got and executed any scientists who could have recreated them for rebels.

After that humanity gradually restore themselves and began to expand in sol system without help of FTL. In 2148, human explorers on Mars uncovered a long-ruined Prothean observation post, with a surviving data cache that proved Protheans had studied Cro-Magnon humans millennia ago. A global rush began to decipher the petabytes of data from the outpost. Discovering information on a mass relay orbiting Pluto, explorers managed to open the Charon Relay and discovered it led to Arcturus. With the help of the fledgling Systems Alliance, humans expanded to other systems, opening any mass relays they could find.

However, in 2157, their actions caught the notice of the turians, who found human explorers reactivating an inactive mass relay known as Relay 314. This was forbidden under the Citadel regulations after the Rachni Wars, but instead of negotiating, the turians opened fire. One starship escaped to warn the Alliance; a retaliatory force destroyed the turian vessels, and the situation quickly escalated into war.

Eventually the turians broke through to attack Shanxi, the closest human colony to the mass relay, and settled in for a protracted orbital siege. With the turians in a superior position, able to kill any human soldiers from above, the Shanxi defenders began to starve, unable to get food or supplies without risking civilian lives. Eventually General Williams, Ashley Williams' grandfather, was forced to surrender the Shanxi garrison.

The turians - who were also suffering logistical problems, as they had to ship in all their food - believed they had defeated the bulk of the enemy forces. But they would be proven wrong when a month later Admiral Kastanie Drescher led the Second Fleet against Shanxi, catching the turians by surprise and evicting them from the planet. The turians and humans prepared for full-scale interplanetary war, drawing the notice of the rest of the galaxy.

Fortunately, the Citadel Council then intervened to negotiate a peace and bring the war to an end. From the Council, humans learned of the existence of the Citadel, and that there were many more sentient species in the galaxy who co-existed peacefully. In the end, only six hundred and twenty-three human lives were lost with slightly more turian casualties. The only notable engagements were the turian attack on Shanxi and its subsequent liberation by human forces.

2158 - 2183

The humans of Aridas continued to grow and expand their technology, both their own and of the temple. This technology included: energy shields, powered amour, psitech (psionics plus technology), and more. As time went on, they expanded across their world, and then, into the stars. The name for their kind is changed to the Advent, and known collectively as "The Unity". To increase their number they used artificial womb technology. They also converted the Argus stone into a Database to catalog and preserve their cultural and ancestral records and knowledge they discovered through research.

As they were scouting out new worlds for their people in the year 2179, they stumbled across a protoss world. Talks began between them with both of them learning about each other's psionic potential. The protoss are surprised that their potential matched their own, while the advent are happy to make contact with a psionic race. The talks go on for hours with each side taking turns revealing information about their society and people.

The talks come to an abrupt end when an unknown organism appears in orbit of the protoss colony. When asked, the protoss reveal that it is a zerg leviathan and that they are a vile race that the protoss have been at war with for a few months now.

The colony only have a pair of carriers and some arbiters to defend it. The connection was cut between the two parties shortly after, so the protoss could focus on their colony. However, they knew they could not defeat the zerg assault, so instead choose to focus on evacuating their people. Both sides more or less ignore the little explorer ship from the Advent still in system.

A day later, after nearly 60% of the planet belongs to the zerg, dozens of destra crusader, several halcyon carriers, and a few radiance battleships arrive from the advent. With the aid of the new ships, the zerg leviathan is heavily damaged and forced to flee allowing the protoss to reclaim their world, at the cost of many lives and with the advent's help. Seeing the zerg as a treat to them, the advent join the war against the zerg.

One of the Overmind's leviathan finds a damaged ship floating through the void. It commands the leviathan to search the ship, and finds several dead eggs, and one living egg. In the egg is the last rachni queen.

The Overmind infests the egg, but finds something unexpected, psionic abilities. In the queen, the Overmind finally found a weapon to combat the protoss. More importantly, though, it had found a way to free itself and the zerg from the insidious influence it had fallen under on Zerus. The Overmind had no concern over the other races, and was only trying to save the zerg.

The Overmind created a new cerebrate with only one purpose in mind; to protect the chrysalis which now held the captive queen. The Overmind told the cerebrate that as long as the chrysalis and the creature inside survived, the cerebrate would also continue to live.

The sleeping queen produced powerful psionic emanations, drawing the attention of such enemies as the Dark Prelate Zeratul to Char, who were able to initially hide their presence from the zerg.

On Char, Zeratul met the former protoss executor Tassadar, a member of the Templar Caste. Tassadar reacted badly upon his meeting with this leader of a forbidden caste and attacked Zeratul. However, Zeratul refused to take offense, even attempting to teach Tassadar the art of combat (while avoiding being struck). Eventually Zeratul overcame Tassadar's prejudice, beginning to heal the rifts between the Khalai and the Dark Templar. The two leaders came to an understanding, joining forces and hiding from the zerg.

After the rebirth of the queen, Tassadar distracted her long enough for Zeratul to slay Zasz, cerebrate and leader of the Garm Brood. This created a connection between Zeratul and the Overmind, which enabled Zeratul to discern the Overmind's motives and the Overmind to discern the secret location of Aiur. Not all the Overmind's secrets were learned at the time, as its mental defenses were still active. It is found out during this time that the powers of the void can kill the zerg leadership.

The zerg launched a massive assault on the protoss home world, Aiur. The Overmind intended to assimilate the protoss thus making the Swarm "perfect". In order to accomplish this task, the Overmind had to be "made manifest" on Aiur, and it needed the khaydarin crystals to do so. The Swarm acquired a crystal for the Overmind. The crystal was placed in hallowed ground upon which stood the original protoss temple on Aiur, after which the Overmind dove upon Aiur like a bomb and implanted itself on the surface.

Within two month the zerg over ran the protoss. When all hope is lost, the advent arrive with a vast amount of their ships, and bring a halt to the zerg assault. A combined advent/protoss task force make a path straight to the Overmind, and even managed to destroy its outer shell at the cost of heavy casualties, but could not kill it. The Overmind prepared to escape through a warp rift and the attack verged on failure. Tassadar channeled the energies of the Khala and the Void into the Gantrithor as it rammed into the Overmind, killing them both.

Some of Tassadar's higher psionic functions merged with those of the dying Overmind. For many years afterwards, the gigantic rotting corpse remained a site of zerg activity, with creatures both feeding on and defending it.

The protoss spend the next several years removing the zerg from Aiur as much as possible.

The Protoss Protectorate and the Unity establish a colony together to build unity in the year 2183. The colony is called Korhal.

First contact.

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Codex:**

 **Advent ships:**

 **Destra Crusader:**

 **Size - Length: 250 meters. Width: 200 meters. Height: 200 meters.**

 **Bio - Destra Crusaders bring enlightenment to the masses, if not typically in a friendly manner. The Destra's design is dominated by four huge plasma cannons which make it more than a match for most enemy targets.**

 **Armament - 4 x Plasma Cannons (Fore)**

 **Discord Battleship:**

 **Size - Length: 600 meters. Width: 350 meters. Height: 350 meters.**

 **Bio - The Discord battleship is the newest Advent weapon to field and features a number of deadly psionic abilities that aid in its destruction of enemy ships. Featuring an impressive array of armaments, the Discord follows up its punch by weakening opponents' armor with a powerful area-of-effect attack.**

 **Armament - 1 x Heavy Beam Cannon (Fore) / 3 x Plasma Guns (Fore)**

 **4 x Pulse Laser Batteries (Starboard / Port)**

 **The Discord Battleship as other abilities at its disposal. If enemy ships get to close, they will be thrown away harshly. They may also confused and disorient the crew of ships for some time, preventing them from taking any action. The Battleship may focus its minds to overpower the minds of the crew aboard smaller craft, forcing them to serve the advent. However, if too many individuals are on the ship, they can resist the control, and instead be disoriented for a short while. Given that the advent want to peacefully bring other races under them, this ability is almost never used, expect if a pirate ship something of high value on it that the advent want. The last ability that the Battleship has, is the ability to regenerate the shields of nearby friendly targets over time. This works on both advent and protoss ships, making it highly useful.**

 **Halcyon Carrier:**

 **Size - Length: 950 meters. Width: 550 meters. Height: 500 meters.**

 **Bio - Responsible for remotely piloting groups of the Drone fighters, Drone Anima are valued crew members aboard all Advent capital ships. The most veteran of this caste are reserved for positions aboard Halcyon Carriers; leveraging the piloting skill of these elite Psintegrat allows the ship to host a veritable swarm of strike craft. Halcyon Carriers employ a number of systems to augment the combat effectiveness of their own fighter wings.**

 **Armament - 4x Heavy Beam Cannons (Starboard / Port) / 2 x Pulse Laser Batteries (Starboard / Port)**

 **Radiance Battleship:**

 **Size - Length: 1000 meters. Width: 450 meters. Height: 500 meters.**

 **Bio - Literally bristling with varied energy weapons, it can unleash a torrential downpour of plasma bursts and laser fire. Those who endure such an onslaught have little respite, as the Radiance's axial beam cannon can cut a wide swath of destruction through enemy ranks.**

 **Armament - 2 x Heavy Beam Cannons (Fore) / 4 x Heavy Plasma Guns (Fore)**

 **5 x Heavy Pulse Laser Batteries (Starboard / Port)**

 **Eradica Titan:**

 **Size - Length: 700 meters. Width: 1,400 meters. Height: 1,800 meters.**

 **Bio - The Eradica Titan is a very large and powerful ship able to support fleets or take command of the battlefield. Not much else is known about The Eradica.**

 **Armament - The Eradica has a multitude of long-range beam and plasma weapons to deal with larger targets. For smaller targets, the Eradica has a multitude point defense laser all over its hull. However, the Eradica has one more weapon at its disposal. The Spirit Blade.**

 **The Spirit Blade is powerful burst of psionic energy that deals damage to the target and all enemies near it. Unlike it other attacks, the spirit blade can attack in all directions and is far more powerful, but it takes time to gather the necessary psionic energy needed to perform it.**

 **Mantle's Approach:**

 **Size - Length: 65 kilometers. Width: 70 kilometers. Height: 80 kilometers.**

 **The Blackstone Fortresses were originally created as void-based weapons that were used in the first war by the Xel'naga against the Reapers. During that time, Xel'naga were few in number. To compensate against the countless reaper fleets they created Blackstone Fortresses as the force multiplier. While their worldships were created for colonization and defensive war Blackstone Fortresses were created for war. Seven Blackstone Fortresses were made to combat the reapers, and after the war only one remain intact. Their destructive power even horrified the xel'naga and forced the Reapers to retreat from the Koprulu sector. The last one was hidden in Aridas which was discovered by the Advent and it has been modified slightly for their use.**

 **The battlestation is made with Quantum-crystalline material designed to withstand incredible forces. It is constructed by stacking a few layers of atoms as densely as the laws of physics could permit, and laminating them above another thin film that was as strong, but phase shifted. The battlestation is maintained by Contender-class artificial intelligence which is composed of numerous AI "minds" or instances working in synchrony, thus giving it intellectual capabilities far beyond any other AI. The battlestation is supported by multiple Void energy generators which harvest Void energy that exists in space throughout the entire universe. They also powers Quantum Shield which consists of layers of additional defensive energy shielding that exists out of phase with the rest of the battlestation until the moment enemy projectiles impact the ship's surface. Quantum Shielding thus only truly exists in the normal space-time continuum at the moment of deflection - at all other times there is no indication of its presence.**

 **Armament - It's the main weapon is void ray beam which capable of destroying an entire planet in one fell swoop. It had seven tributary void beams arranged around the concave dish in an octagonal array encompassed by a circle and an eighth beam in the middle. These beams would then combine to form the main void ray by the usage of an invisible forcefield in the shape of a cone. The tributary beams are themselves composed of eight smaller beams, which converged in one of the eight void ray Convergence Chambers, totaling 64 beam tubes. At the absolute center of the concave, are focusing lens that allowed the void ray to be intensified.**

 **Its secondary weapons are resonance torpedoes. They are purple and yellow when in a non-activated state, but when fired, it took the form of a greenish-blue ellipsoid moving at subspace. Upon detonation, a resonance torpedo dissolved metals and expanded into a massive explosion. The explosion then destabilized the fusion reactions of a star, causing it to supernova. This massive explosion would cause any nearby stars or objects of matter to explode as well, causing a chain reaction powerful enough to destroy a whole star system.**

 **Battlestation is defended by hundreds of shield projectors, and thousands of turbolasers, ion cannons and laser cannons and Null Cannons which can completely disabled Element Zero based technology. Battlestation contains a complement of four to six thousand fighters, along with tens of thousands of support craft, bombers, and gunships. Massive docking bays provided several dreadnoughts with dry docks, and more than a million Advent personnel are on board.**

 **The most powerful weapon it has is three temporal fusion bombs. They are capable of destroying an entire star system by removing targets from space-time. These bombs contain a temporal core protected by temporal shielding in their inert state. When activated the temporal shielding finally shuts down and temporal core began to interact with the target. The bombs are capable of passing directly through an enemy's shields due to the fact that they were in a constant state of temporal flux. After their use, the Xel'naga were so horrified that they erased the process how to make more of them from the database. So far, the Advent have been unable to recreate them so these bombs are very valuable to them.**

 **Protoss ships:**

 **Arbiter:**

 **Size - Length: 90 meters. Width: 100 meters. Height: 80 meters.**

 **Bio - Arbiters were crewed exclusively by Judicators, unlike other warships that were manned predominantly by Templar. The Judicator used the Arbiter as a base to provide support using space-time manipulation.**

 **Armament - The Judicator could generate a large reality-warping field that served to conceal nearby friendly units. The Arbiter had to remain firmly anchored in space-time to generate the field and so was not concealed. Arbiters could weaken space-time, tearing rifts in the fabric of space-time, creating a vortex linking another location to the Arbiter's location. This could be used to move personnel and supplies over long distances. On the other hand Arbiters could also strengthen space-time and create discrete pockets of space-time, trapping objects and preventing those objects from interacting with objects outside of their pockets.**

 **Tempest:**

 **Size - Length: 500 meters. Width: 450 meters. Height: 300 meters.**

 **Bio - A capital ship, the tempest was developed by the protoss shortly after the Great War in order to maximize the effectiveness of their war machine against their enemies, specifically dealing with the long-range weaponry of the zerg. They stand as one of the most powerful warships in the protoss arsenal.**

 **The tempest's large thrusters generate enough drive to displace the vessel's considerable mass, and are designed to take advantage of the immense power output of the ship's kinetic matrix. Phase-smiths fitted the tempest with sophisticated stabilization technology to prevent energy fluctuations that could jeopardize the integrity of the ship when firing its primary weapon.**

 **Armament - The cockpit of the tempest is specially shielded, situated in a position where it overlooks the vessel's primary weapon. With this device, tempest pilots build up volatile energies in the kinetic matrix that powers the tempest, then propels the energy through the ship's hull routed through the multiple resonators, coils, and amplifiers housed in the claw-like fore of the ship. This, fused with a contained sphere of highly-charged particles, can then be launched at distant targets. The resulting projectile, while unstable, may be launched over great distances to soften up enemy forces or deal with defensive emplacements before protoss armies engage in battle.**

 **The fanatical tempest pilots must make adjustments to ensure each blast is cohesive enough to reach the target. They also regulate the energy flow from the kinetic matrix to prevent catastrophic overloads which could compromise or destroy their ship. The power coursing through the tempest's hull is so monumental that its pilots must wear bulky dampening armor to withstand it.**

 **Carrier:**

 **Size - Length: 900 meters. Width: 500 meters. Height: 550 meters.**

 **Bio - Carriers are among the most powerful warships in the protoss arsenal. They serve as command centers for fleet commanders, though some advent think this position will be taken by the void ray. Carrier commanders have private quarters.**

 **Carriers are large, heavily armored, and are protected by plasma shields. When constructing these ships, Khalai craftsmen meticulously shape high-density alloys into thick curved plates, using extreme temperatures to remove any structural imperfections which could compromise their strength. Afterwards, the alloy is subject to a complex surface treatment that involves different gasses and substances. The resulting hull plates are not easily breached, be it through kinetic, thermal, or biological means.**

 **Armament - Carriers have forward mounted energy weapons used for purification; they lack other armament beyond interceptors. Carriers may make warp space jumps, carry psychic boosters for communication, and can operate in both atmospheric and deep space conditions.**

 **The carrier's hanger is capable of housing craft such as scouts and arbiters. Connected to the hangar is an automated manufacturing plant that produces interceptors. Khalai engineers work in the plant, where they see to the interceptors' maintenance and launch operations. After the Great War, the protoss sought to improve carrier efficiency, which led to the installation of the graviton catapult.**

 **The graviton catapult was constructed by the protoss after the Great War, as they sought to improve carrier efficiency in combat. When they focused their efforts on expediting launch and recovery of interceptors with minimal delay, the graviton catapult was born. This mechanized assembly harnesses the unique properties of graviton particles to hasten interceptor deployment.**

 **Void Ray:**

 **Size - Length: 950 meters. Width: 450 meters. Height: 450 meters.**

 **Bio - In use by 2502, the void ray is a Dark Templar protoss escort ship; the result of combining Nerazim and Khalai technologies, and one of the first of its kind concerning joint Nerazim-Khalai creations. It is designed for use against armored targets.**

 **The void ray is built around a prismatic core an oblong crystal of synthetic origin that serves as a virtually eternal power source. The core derives its energy from both the Void and Khala, focusing them through phase crystals, and forming a self-sustaining reaction. The core has multiple layers to contain and stabilize the violent maelstrom within, transforming a perpetual state of flux into usable energy for the vessel's weapons, engines, and systems.**

 **The void ray's armored hull consists of plates fashioned from a flexible alloy, and are designed to handle the stress caused by the sheer power of the core. The molecular stability of this alloy is very high, a quality that prevents the energies of the core from disrupting its atomic bonds and degrading its structure from within.**

 **Other internal features of a void ray include a bridge, in which the commander has a chair to sit in. Terminals manned by the ship's crew extend from around the chair's position in concentric circles, allowing a void ray's commander to have a clear view of all the surrounding personnel. Such personnel include a navigator and damage control officer. The commander is entitled to a personal cabin.**

 **Armament - Normally the void ray's core is kept in check by an arrangement of flux field projectors. When the void ray has locked onto a target and deployed these projectors however, it can shoot searing beams of energy that grow exponentially more powerful over time. Even heavily armored structures and warships have been incinerated by the void ray, leading some advent to believe that it will eventually replace the carrier as the flagship of the Great Fleet. Multiple lenses are to stabilize its energy output, and a phase crystal is used to shape it into a cohesive beam. The flux field projectors amplify the power of the core. These projectors channel streams of unstable energy into the phase crystal, increasing the effectiveness of the prismatic beam against heavily armored targets.**

 **It takes much training for protoss to master the Void energies involved in the creation of the beams, and even then few can master the full might of the projector. Those involved in this are given the rank/position/title of "Void lens." While Khalai technology in of itself is enough to align and contain the Khala's powers, a Dark Templar is required to focus the Void's power into usable form (hence the necessity of a Void lens). Without a disciplined Nerazim mind, the forces generated by the void ray will become too wild and cascade beyond control.**

 **Mothership:**

 **Size - Length: 1,600 meters. Width: 1,600 meters. Height: 700 meters.**

 **Bio - Motherships are costly and time-consuming to produce. As a result, the protoss have begun constructing them in two stages, with the mothership core being the first step. The core itself can be used as a defensive and support weapon. Its hull, comprised of three slowly rotating wings, projects a tightly woven energy dome which allows for a life-sustaining atmosphere within the confines of the vessel, and turns harmful deep-space radiation into surplus energy for plasma shields and primary systems. The mothership's core itself has a similar barrier whose sole function is to keep the crew on the rest of the ship safe from the powerful energies it generates. A single crew member can pilot the ship for simple warps. More complex operations require a crew.**

 **Armament - At the heart of each mothership is a huge khaydarin crystal infused with an incredible amount of psionic energy that quickly dissipates. By tapping into this energy, a mothership can warp or crack the very fabric of space-time itself. Once the mothership becomes fully operational, this dissipating power is absorbed by the wings and projected as a cloaking field that covers a wide area around the vessel. The mothership itself does not benefit from said field, but it renders nearby protoss forces, structures, and allies invisible to the naked eye.**

 **For combat, the mothership is equipped with a purifier beam which constitutes its primary means of defense, firing in controlled bursts against air and ground targets. The devastating power of a mothership can wipe out squadrons of enemy ships in the blink of an eye or lay waste to entire planets. Other aspects of a mothership's interior include a waking chamber for its commander, crew quarters and a med-bay. A number of escape pods are also featured.**

 **However, its most powerful weapon at its disposal, is its Vortex ability. The mothership creates a gravity vortex which remove everything temporally from existence, both friendly and enemy, except the mothership itself. Combatants that enter the vortex after it has opened will also be affected. After the Vortex ends all of the affected combatants will reappear highly confused and disoriented, if they live. Anything that enters the gravity vortex will experience high amounts of gravitational forces. Anything not prepared for it will be crushed or ripped to shreds. Fighter size craft that are caught in it will not survive.**

 **Spear of Adun:**

 **Size - Length: 50 kilometers. Width: 25. Height: 25 kilometers.**

 **Bio - The Spear was created long prior to the Zerg War, along with two other arkships. This was done to ensure that the protoss would have the means to preserve their civilization in the event of said civilization being placed in jeopardy. Templar Caste warriors voluntarily entered stasis onboard the vessel, giving the protoss a slumbering army that could be called upon if needed.**

 **The Spear had lain dormant for centuries prior to being re-purposed by the Protoss Protectorate. Work had to be done to get its systems back online. While ancient, its technology is still advanced by the current standards of the protoss.**

 **The Spear is a large ship, able to carry an entire protoss civilization. It is equipped to field armies of zealots, and can even store fleets of carriers and motherships within its hangars.**

 **The Spear is the single strongest ship the protoss possess and can even destroy planets should the need arise.**

 **For armor, the protoss make use of a special grade alloy made from carbon atoms, minerals, solarite, and others. This alloy is incredibly durable and is the strongest known alloy in known existence, only surpassed by the Quantum-crystalline used on xel'naga ships.**

 **Armament - The Spear has an onboard Harvesting beam which allows it to gather supplies from planets, and other sources. This allows it to remain active without outside support, and allows it to use its onboard factories to construct weapons of war. The Spear can also overcharge its shield for a short time, and even add a secondary psionic shield for added protection.**

 **Like the Mothership, the Spear can perform a recall on friendly ships within a certain range, but does not provide the stealth field that the Mothership does.**

 **A unique ability of the Spear, is its ability to manipulate time its self. It is equipped with Temporal Snare a protoss device which warps the fabric of space-time itself, creating a bubble of altered space-time where time flows more slowly for anyone or anything trapped within it. It is a technologically-advanced temporal trap that can severely impede enemy movement once it is activated, whether those trapped within its field are vehicles or infantry or ships. Thus, even when traversing the smoothest of terrains or in space once it is activated, enemy units or ships can still find themselves moving at a snail's pace from the subjective perception of those observers outside the device's range of effect.**

 **The spear's arsenal also includes Chroniton torpedoes which are able to generate unstable time waves into a compressed form that can be released on contact. Once released, these time waves, rapidly age anything in their radius. The Spear also has a complement of over five thousand interceptors.**

 **For direct attack, the Spear has numerous weapons for both large and small targets. For fighter size craft, it has thousands of point defense lasers with over lapping firing. For larger craft, it has four Thermal lances on each side that can each deal massive damage to a zerg leviathan, if not kill it. At the front, it possesses a single Purifier beam. The beam can piece planets. This beam is so powerful, that planets hit by it will be destroyed.**

 **At the hearth of the ship is the solar core. Inside it is a synthetic star.** **The core has been described as "the heart and soul of the ship."**

 **Zerg Leviathan:**

 **Size - Length: 8,500 meters. Width: 6,200 meters. Height: 6,900 meters.**

 **Bio - Leviathans are classified as class-10 zerg flyers and are the largest in known records, even larger than a mothership, and have been referred to as "moon sized." Leviathans possess interior evolution chambers, can store many zerg warriors within them, are capable of deep-space travel and can land on planets. They can operate in temperature conditions of near absolute zero and are capable of traveling through warp space. Sacs may be dropped from leviathans. Leviathan are insanely large and insanely powerful, and the only zerg organism that can go toe to toe with a mothership and win.**

 **Leviathans were used by the Swarm as far back as the Zerg War. During the Battle of Aiur, zerg broods in leviathans were on their way to the planet. These broods were then scattered or destroyed.**

 **Armament - Fighting their enemies is not their primary purpose, it is their secondary. Their primary purpose is the transport of zerg organisms from one planet to the next. They can hold tens of thousands of zerg warriors at any time. They also have several tentacles that can be used for short ranged combat and bio-plasmid for middle ranged combat. They have thick and tough hide that can take a tremendous amount of punishment.**


	2. Bio-Advent

**Name: Advent**

 **Born: 2055**

 **Biology:**

 **Superficially, the Advents appear very similar to humans in their anatomy, although the comparison can only be made on a superficial basis, for in their minds and souls the Advent are truly complex. They stand taller than a man, with longer, cleaner limbs and handsome, striking features. Their slanted eyes possess a penetrating quality more akin to that of a hunting cat than a man. The most fundamental difference can be seen when they move, for they each radiate an inhuman elegance and poise. This is especially evident in the sinuous grace with which they fight and the dexterity with which they fight with which they field their weaponry. Every gesture is laden with subtle intent, and their reflexes are dazzlingly fast. A casual, languid gesture can end in a pinpoint thrust should the necessity arise. On closer inspection, every aspect of the Advent physiology betrays their alien nature. Their hearts beat at twice the speed of a human's, and their minds race through possibilities and process emotions so fast that even the so-called geniuses of human history appear dull by comparison. Even their lives are greater in span – About 800 years. It will expand further in future. Each is psychic to one extent or another; Even the complex technology of their race is based upon psychic engineering, the manipulation of and even creation of matter using mental energies alone.**

 **Those who actively cultivate their psychic potential seem to exhibit a much-extended lifespan as well, one proportional to their prowess. In this way the leaders and Seers of the Advent may live for several thousand standard years. They see themselves as completely separate from the normal humans. As they are not even have naturally evolved at all, as they are actually the creations of the Xel'naga.**

 **Biological Capabilities:**

 **A range of 1 - 10 tells how often it is seen.**

 **10 - common**

 **1 - Rare**

 **Longevity - Increased lifespan. At least 800 years lifespan (will increase more in future). (10)**

 **Hyper Reactive Pupils - Increased eye reaction speed and information transfer to the brain. (9)**

 **Depth Perception - Increased sight range. (9)**

 **Adrenal Neurosympathy - Grants a Combat Pheromones boost that increases reaction time of soldiers during combat. (8)**

 **Secondary Heart - A secondary hearth exists within the individual, and acts as a backup. (7)**

 **Bioelectric Skin - Allows one to sense the electricity that machines and organics give off within a short range. (2)**

 **Mimetic Skin - Confers the ability to change skin pattern to match cover. (1)**

 **Muscle Fiber Density - Confers superhuman strength. Increases muscle strength. (7)**

 **Accelerated Healing - Advent heal far faster than a normal human by about 5 times. (10)**

 **Efficient Nervous System - Increased efficiency speed of signals from one cell to others, or from one part of the body to others. (8)**

 **Efficient Blood Circulatory System - Increased efficiency flow speed and transport of nutrients, oxygen, carbon dioxide, hormones, and blood cells to and from the cells in the body. (7)**

 **Psionic Potential: Vast.**

 **Among all the intelligent races of the galaxy, the Advents possess some of the most powerful psychic in existence, using their ability to divine the future to shape their fate while also unleashing devastating telekinetic powers upon those that oppose them; however, the sheer power they generate when they combine their psychic strengths ensures they must be cautious to not overuse their powers lest it backfire against them in crucial time. They are forced to become highly disciplined and regulated in their usage of psychic power.**

 **The Advent's psionic potential exceeds even that of protoss, but they lack the vast experience the protoss have at using their powers throughout their long history. On their own, it would likely have taken anywhere from 100 to 200 years to fully understand their psionic powers, but with the help of the protoss, that has been shorten down to merely a few decades. They can continue to learn as long they live.**

 **These are the various levels of psionic powers that anyone can have.**

 **Iota / Theta / Eta**

 **Conscious and moderate level of psionic talent. As the individual is able to control abilities with effort. Children are the most common individuals stay at this level, and after becoming an adult are at the Eta level.**

 **Zeta / Epsilon**

 **Very high level of mental psychic activity. This is one of the common levels of psionic potential found throughout advent territory, and is necessary for joining the military.**

 **Delta / Gamma**

 **Delta and Gamma level psionics exhibit extreme levels of psionic ability, and are uncommon. Individuals of this level can be found on the Discord Battleship. This is the highest anyone can normally achieve in their lives.**

 **Beta / Alpha**

 **Exceedingly rare and dangerous. Very few have the capability to reach this level, and are said to be a one man army.**

 **Alpha-Plus**

 **In the rarest of all cases, the twenty-four point scale of the Assignment does not adequately characterize a being of indescribable ability. Such individuals, for all intents and purposes, pass beyond the scale entirely. These subjects are known as Alpha-Plus psionics.**

 **Culture:**

 **At an early age, Advent children are taught to seek enlightenment in whichever way naturally suits them and it is common to see even the very young using their psionic abilities in** **various way. Much like the protoss, the advent use their psionic abilities to understand each other on a much higher level than they could without.**

 **Navigating, interpreting, and shaping are highly prized skills in Advent culture and one's mastery in these areas forms the basis of the Unity's social hierarchy. Females in particular demonstrate a natural prowess and have come to dominate the higher castes, called Coalescences.**

 **After reaching maturity, individual Advent would be assigned to a caste, mostly in accordance with the caste of their parents. However, it is not always the case as sometimes children take different caste than their parents. Every Advent chooses for himself or herself a discipline that he then makes his task to master to the exclusion of all else in life. Each discipline is called a Path, and each path may require further choices and specialisations as he walks further upon it. Once an Advent has mastered one Path, he chooses another and in this way creates a toolbox of abilities and skills during the course of his long lifespan over which he has complete control. An Advent may travel many different Paths in his life, and the skills he learns in each Path serve to greatly enrich all of his further accomplishments.**

 **When an Advent's mind becomes so intently focused upon one thing that he is no longer capable of leaving one path for another, he is said to have been "lost upon the Path." It is an outcome that can befall any of them despite the intense discipline and training they have sought to maintain to keep their minds balanced.**

 **Political view:**

 **Advent puts value in the group, the community, and its civilization as a whole. Advent's ultimate goal is peace, harmony, and perfection — a world where everyone gets along and no one seeks to disturb the bonds of unity that they had worked so long to forge. To govern and protect its community, Advent makes use of and puts value in a number of broad concepts; morality (ethics, religion), order (law, discipline), and structure (government, planning).**

 **Advent does not focus on the individual, but instead on the whole. Individuals are indeed encouraged to act on behalf of race and stop those who oppose it, even inside its own borders, but their personal views and feelings are often disregarded and even discouraged in a manner, in order to preserve the health and bond of the group. But they do not enforce on collectivism as much as Khalai Protoss, they consider them to be guilty of being far too much intrusive of personal space and individual rights.**

 **Advent cannot afford to allow the individual too much power in their jurisdiction, for the individual inherently holds their own well-being and satisfaction above all else. This is dangerous to Advent's way of life. Thus, Advent uses more tangible civil laws, so that individuals do not disturb the whole with their ambitions or their craving for freedom. This shows that Advent is very concerned with the society they watch over, in that the good of the society is much more important than the rights and welfare of a single individual. The phrase, "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few", certainly applies to their way of living. This again implies that any dissident will be dealt with swiftly so that no opposition can form within the Advent society.**

 **Advent as a people are isolationist, tending to ignore most things going on outside of their borders. They don't even trade much with outsiders. If someone does attack them, they wipe the enemy out, but they wait for that first attack. The Advent language has no phrase for "preemptive strike", and they find the concept unlawful. Of course, once the Advent have actually been attacked, they have no problem with abandoning the defensive strategy. In fact, they're really skilled and ruthless when it comes to war. Advent law could be seen as, "Never throw the first punch, always throw the last punch." They'll deal with you peacefully if they can, but if you attack them, they can end you.**

 **They also follow Prime Directive which applies particularly to civilizations which are below a certain threshold of technological, scientific and cultural development. Unity has forbidden any Advent from using their superior technology to impose their own values or ideas on lesser races. But if such races aggressively attack them, then Advents can retaliate without computation.**

 **Government Policy:**

 **Advent government, known is a hierarchical meritocracy. While it has great potential for misuse, this is tempered by the civic duty and personal responsibility Advents learn during their childhood.**

 **Advents have citizenship tiers, beginning with civilians (client races and children). The initial period of military service is the second tier. Formal citizenship is conferred at the third tier, after completing military training. For client races, citizenship is granted after the individual musters out. Higher-ranked citizens are expected to lead and protect subordinates. Lower-ranking citizens are expected to obey and support superiors. Promotion to another tier of citizenship is based on the personal assessment of one's superiors and co-rankers. At the top are the Coalescence, who each rule a colonization cluster. They otherwise maintain a "hands-off" policy, trusting the citizens on each level below them to do their jobs competently.**

 **Throughout their lives, Advents ascend to the higher tiers and are occasionally "demoted" to lower ones. The stigma associated with demotion lies not on the individual, but on those who promoted them when they weren't ready for additional responsibility. This curbs the tendency to promote individuals into positions beyond their capabilities. Settling into a role and rank is not considered stagnation. Advents value knowing one's own limitations more than being ambitious.**

 **They enjoy broad freedoms. So long as one completes their duties, and does not prevent others from completing theirs, nothing is forbidden. For example, there are no laws against recreational drug use, but if someone is unable to complete their duties due to drug use, their superiors step in. Judicial proceedings are 'interventions.' Peers express their concern, and try to convince the offender to change. If rehabilitation fails, they have no qualms about sentencing dangerous individuals to life at hard labor for the state.**

 **Government organization:**

 **Great Coalescences are the nine domains of politics and power in The Unity. Each of the nine domains, also known as the Pyramids, were headed by a Representative of Great Coalescences, and between them they encompass the entire Unity. Through the Great Coalescences, they control and oversee the day-to-day operations of the Unity, and every individual and organization within the Unity ultimately answered to at least one of the Great Coalescences through the hierarchy of the Advent. Those Great Coalescences are**

 **Ast Eternal is charged with the protection, distribution and expansion of Advent psionic knowledge. It is led by Jacob Jefferson Ramsey, who also oversee the Xel'naga Reclamation Service to ensure that Xel'naga artifacts and archaeological discoveries are handled correctly and benefited the Unity. Advents do not have any preservers like the khalai Protoss so they are forced to modify Argus crystal to store memories. It acts as a growing database of collective Advent knowledge.**

 **Cult of Cerebri is concerned with the direction of the Advent Military in order to preserve the Unity and its people from external and internal threats. As a result, Cult of Cerebri often coordinated its effort with the Hand of Illus. It is led by James Eugene Raynor.**

 **Hand of Illus oversees various analytical and espionage departments, particularly the semi-autonomous Intelligence agency. It is led by Leonid Celsus. They are intelligence-gatherers and in matters of grand strategy and intelligence tactics they are without peer, their political insight unparalleled by the savants of the Unity. They engineer their mark's doom via their consummate command of information. They wage a far more complex war, taking the art of the stealth kill to the next level. Their modus operandi is to learn everything possible about not only their target but also those closest to him, then to tacitly manipulate circumstances so that their mark's death is brought about by his own folly or - preferably - by the hand of a once-trusted friend or comrade.**

 **Prophets of Zei is concerned with the direction of Advent race and their fate. Its members are amongst the most powerful of Seers and probably represent some of the most potent psychics in the entire galaxy. They explore potential future paths that may lie ahead and making a determination about which paths need to be altered to produce a better future outcome. It is led by Zeratul who is an honorary member of this Great Coalescences.**

 **Psi Order Zealots directs the law enforcement and justice branches of the Unity, and under its control the rigid order and efficiency of Advent society remained intact and justice is maintained across the Unity. It is led by Nova Terra.**

 **Raesaedia Sect is tasked with the protection of the Code of the Unity, ensuring that the acolytes and apprentices remained loyal to the tenets of their society. It is led by Edmund Duke.**

 **Rolus Solbare is charged with overseeing the Logistics, reporting directly to Valerian Mengsk who is in charge of this Great Coalescences. It oversees the Unity's trade routes, resources, economy, military supply lines, transportation systems, nationalized industries, and other assets and programs essential to the continued functions of the Unity.**

 **Voice of Senar oversees the expansion of the Unity's borders and directs the Diplomatic Service in its efforts to secure new allies and maintain their allegiances. It is led by Arcturus Mengsk who prefers military expansion and conquest over diplomacy in order to further Advent interests.**

 **Xian Precept oversees the creation of powerful new cybernetics, super weapons, military technology and other revolutionary machines for the good of the Unity. The Medical Corps, disease control, genetic manipulations and experiments all fell within its control. It is led Jenson Archimedes.**

 **Religion:**

 **Before Advent transformed into a new race they use to worship earth based human religions. After their transformation, they began to worship the unknown race who changed them. After excavating, they found a name of that race "xel'naga".**

 **Later they adopted the philosophy of xel'naga but they modified it for their use. They believe that the entire universe is a living entity enriched by the collective experience of ever-changing life. Struggle, competition and even war are not at odds with the harmony of the cosmos, as they are regarded as a natural part of life. However, excessive and needless cruelty and destruction are seen as introducing an imbalance in the harmony of Living Time. However, where xel'naga cherished all life and refused to kill anything, Advent does not believe that much pacifism is realistic. Their motto is "hope for the best, but prepare for the worst."**

 **Technology:**

 **Advent technological levels are vastly superior to the Systems Alliance and is roughly on par with the protoss. They excel because of a wonder called PsiTech which amplifies their mental ability above all other races. It is also used in the everyday life of Advent civilians and helps improve the workforce supply for the Advent military.**

 **Weaponry and Defense:**

 **The Advent people pride themselves on their advancements in technology. Advent armaments consist almost entirely of directed energy weapons.** **Advent technology adheres closely to natural biological shapes and structures. This is quite understandable, as there is no real difference between technology and nature in the Advent mind - they are a single process by which the Advent imbue living things with function and functional things with life. The materials the Advent use in their engineering are complex and varied ectoplasmic that can be formed into solid shapes under psychic pressure. In some respects they are more like living tissue than inert substances, growing and reacting to their environment in a similar way to plants. The completed device or artefact may work in a conventional manner, but is operated by psychic means.**

 **Advent favor cheap, lightly armored ships with lower hull strength, preferring sophisticated shield systems to bulky armor. All Advent structures and spaceships are designed to be aesthetically pleasing and are typically slender and sleek.**

 **PsiTech:**

 **PsiTech is the technology that members of the Advent use to augment their mental abilities. This allows them to accomplish tasks through the use of their mind instead of physical power. This makes the Advent especially powerful and potentially advantageous in many aspects. The Advent can telekinetically hold armor together through the use of PsiTech.**

 **Even in resource gathering the Advent uses PsiTech. Psintegrates are placed onto Mining Facilities and telekinetically separate unwanted resources to help improve the quality of mineral shipments. PsiTech is a powerful tool that, when utilized properly, will allow the Advent war machine to locate, control and disrupt its enemies; it will also inspire loyalty, augment mental power and allow communication amongst the Advent population.**

 **Advent Ships:**

 **Destra Crusader:**

 **Size - Length, 250 meters. Width, 200 meters. Height, 200 meters.**

 **Bio - Destra Crusaders bring enlightenment to the masses, if not typically in a friendly manner. The Destra's design is dominated by four huge plasma cannons which make it more than a match for most enemy targets.**

 **Armament - 4 x Plasma Cannons (Fore)**

 **Discord Battleship:**

 **Size - Length, 600 meters. Width, 350 meters. Height, 350 meters.**

 **Bio - The Discord battleship is the newest Advent weapon to field and features a number of deadly psionic abilities that aid in its destruction of enemy ships. Featuring an impressive array of armaments, the Discord follows up its punch by weakening opponents' armor with a powerful area-of-effect attack.**

 **Armament - 1 x Heavy Beam Cannon (Fore) / 3 x Plasma Guns (Fore)**

 **4 x Pulse Laser Batteries (Starboard / Port)**

 **The Discord Battleship as other abilities at its disposal. If enemy ships get to close, they will be thrown away harshly. They may also confused and disorient the crew of ships for some time, preventing them from taking any action. The Battleship may focus its minds to overpower the minds of the crew aboard smaller craft, forcing them to serve the advent. However, if too many individuals are on the ship, they can resist the control, and instead are disoriented for a short while. Given that the advent want to peacefully bring other races under them, this ability is almost never used, expect if a pirate ship has something of high value on it that the advent want. The last ability that the Battleship has, is the ability to regenerate the shields of nearby friendly targets over time. This works on both advent and protoss ships, making it highly useful.**

 **Halcyon Carrier:**

 **Size - Length, 950 meters. Width, 550 meters. Height, 500 meters.**

 **Bio - Responsible for remotely piloting groups of the Drone fighters, Drone Anima are valued crew members aboard all Advent capital ships. The most veteran of this caste are reserved for positions aboard Halcyon Carriers; leveraging the piloting skill of these elite Psintegrat allows the ship to host a veritable swarm of strike craft. Halcyon Carriers employ a number of systems to augment the combat effectiveness of their own fighter wings.**

 **Armament - 2 x Heavy Beam Cannons (Starboard / Port) / 6 x Pulse Laser Batteries (Starboard / Port)**

 **Radiance Battleship:**

 **Size - Length, 1000 meters. Width, 450 meters. Height, 500 meters.**

 **Bio - Radiance Battleship is the pinnacle of Advent starship technology. Its speed and maneuverability make fighting a Radiance Battleship a tricky prospect in and of itself for any foe, but when combined with its Advent Weapons Batteries, Pulsar Lances, and squadrons of Attack Craft like Fighters and Bombers, the Radiance Battleship becomes a match for any starship that dares to face it in battle.**

 **Literally bristling with varied energy weapons, it can unleash a torrential downpour of plasma bursts and laser fire. Those who endure such an onslaught have little respite, as the Radiance's axial beam cannon can cut a wide swath of destruction through enemy ranks.**

 **Armament - 6 x Heavy Beam Cannons (Fore) / 4 x Heavy Plasma Guns (Fore)**

 **5 x Heavy Pulse Laser Batteries (Starboard / Port)**

 **Eradica Titan:**

 **Size - Length, 700 meters. Width, 1,400 meters. Height, 1,800 meters.**

 **Bio - The Eradica Titan is a** **very large and powerful ship able to support fleets or take command of the battlefield. Not much else is known about The Eradica.**

 **Armament - The Eradica has a multitude of long-range beam and plasma weapons to deal with larger targets. For smaller targets, the Eradica has a multitude** **point defense laser all over its hull. However, the Eradica has one more weapon at its disposal. The Spirit Blade.**

 **The Spirit Blade is powerful burst of psionic energy that deals damage to the target and all enemies near it. Unlike it other attacks, the spirit blade can attack in all directions and is far more powerful, but it takes time to gather the necessary psionic energy needed to perform it.**

 **Advent vehicles and personal:**

 **Advent Army (marine):**

 **Bio - Advent Army compose the bulk of most advent front-line forces. They take to the field armed with Z-180 Close Combat Rifle. Each valley is levelled with such pinpoint accuracy that they slice through armor, bone and flesh with sickening ease. They have an uncanny knack of knowing when to follow this onslaught with a lightning-fast assault and when to carefully draw the enemy forward onto their positions. Their training gives them the uncanny ability to read the ebb and flow of battle, knowing when to press the attack or feign retreat and fall back, luring their foes into a carefully prepared ambush.**

 **It was also a common policy among soldiers to extract the memory impressions of their vanquished foes before executing them. However, in the case of opponents they deemed worthy, it was considered more honorable to execute them outright.**

 **Armament - Advent Soldiers are protected by their powered amour, but come equipped with shields for added protection. They wear lightweight synthetic bodysuits, reinforced with plates of psycho-sensitive bioplastics that will instantly harden to resist impacts. As well as absorbing impacts, those plates can morph their shape in accordance with the wearer's movements, meaning the armor does not encumber the wearer in the slightest, affording good protection with excellent mobility.**

 **Each soldier is assisted by an advanced, computerized targeting device. Worn over the shoulder and plugged into the their ranged weapon via his or her armored suit, this pan-spectral targeter operates independently of the user, finding and tracking multiple targets and feeding target information directly to the Aspect armor's helmet display. It is likely that it can also differentiate between enemy and ally.**

 **The Z-180 Close Combat Rifle bears the hallmarks of Advent design: highly angular and metallic. It appears to be held together at least partly by energy fields, as indicated by its self-assembly process and floating sights. Orange highlights can be seen while the weapon is self-assembling and throughout the casing once assembly is complete; these highlights grow brighter when the weapon is fired. The weapon receives five energy cells from a breach-loaded compartment.**

 **Spectre:**

 **Bio - Operating in squads, spectres specialize in hit-and-run, close-quarters combat. Classified as foundational units for advent forces, they are more mobile than normal soldiers as their jet packs allow them to surmount obstacles independently. They are remarkably agile, and in addition to using their limbs for conventional movement they are also capable of translocating over moderate distances, allowing them to either swiftly retreat from the battlefield or to flank their enemies.**

 **They can also join their mind together during battle through temporary psionic link, drawing strength from each other. Prolonged use of this technique will cause the users to start finishing each other's sentences or thoughts. This power can also be seen as a form of telepathy. The enhanced power brought by Meld worked both ways: while the Gestalt could influence a large number of minds with much more power, a great psionic disturbance could overwhelm the melding participants as they received the pain through their enhanced senses. If the pain was caused by the minds the melding participants were touching, it would bring devastating effects to the participants, sometimes to such a degree that the participants would lose control of their own minds and become ignorant to other threats.**

 **Armament - Spectres are clad in self-contained body suits and wear polarized plasteel flight goggles. They are armed with dual-wield P-55 "Scythe" pistols and hold one Z-130 Directed Energy Automatic Weapon charge for more armored targets. Some of them use Incineration cannon, which fires five antimatter-infused streams of concentrated explosive particles, and gather into globular projectiles that oscillate along a straight trajectory. The projectiles detonate and spread upon impact with a target, ricocheting and bouncing in tall but short arc trajectories. It initially holds five whole charges at a time with one shot per charge. Each charge is automatically "loaded" after firing and cool-down. It has been described as "mixing traits of a rocket launcher, shotgun, and flamethrower."**

 **Ghosts:**

 **Bio - Ghosts are feared advent covert operatives of the Hand of Illus. They are known for their skill, psionic powers and ability to cloak. Ghosts are lightly armored and rely heavily on their shields to protect themselves. They are generally trained as commandos and assassins, appearing and striking suddenly and silently. The Ghost Academy was created in Tarsonis City on Tarsonis and is where all ghosts are trained.**

 **Each of the ghosts specializing in a different form or method of assassination. Some specializing in the artful deception of the enemies of the Unity through infiltration, deceit and impersonation. Some are cold, calculating killers that eliminate their targets with contemptuous ease. They aim to bring inglorious death to the enemies of the Unity with a sniper's bullet and have elevated the skills of the marksman to an art form. Some trains exclusively in the use of exotic poisons and subtlety in carrying out their mission requirements who can manufacture killing philters from the basest of components, which allow them to terminate their targets and leave no metabolic trace of the toxin.**

 **Armament - They do possess active camouflage units, which allow bend light around the wearer, thus making them effectively invisible. This include built-in active camouflage generators. These built-in generators have a severe drawback in that they divert power from shielding equipment. Ghosts equipped with permanent active camouflage generators tend to have weaker shielding than those not equipped with an active camouflage generator.**

 **Predator:**

 **Bio - Predators, sometimes called "cybercat", are big, heavy robots shaped like cats. They are mostly used by ghosts as fast scouts and even companions.**

 **Armament - Predators have a powerful area-of-effect ability called lightning field that damages nearby enemies each time they attack. Add in their titanium claws and fangs, and it is a very powerful short ranged anti-infantry specialist.**

 **Vulture:**

 **Bio - The vulture is a hover bike with powerful anti-gravitic motors, allowing the craft to attain such great velocity that without an Advent's enhanced reaction speed it would be lethal to ride. Through subtle manipulation these motors can also send the bike into a steep climb or sharp dive, though its shape naturally inclines it towards level or upward flight. Long, curved vanes on either side of the bike allow for incredibly sharp mid-air turns. Like most Advent technology the jet bike is mentally attuned to the natural psychic abilities of the Advent. Small patches of psychotropic crystals, within the bike's handlebars and the rider's gauntlets, allowing the rider to control the craft through mental commands.**

 **Armament - The standard primary armament for a Vulture is a Splinter Rifle mounted on the hull, which can be upgraded to a Shredder, Blaster or Heat Lance. Some Advent, add Cluster Caltrops and a Grav-Talon which are intended to destroy pursuers in the air.**

 **The Vyper:**

 **Bio - The Vyper is a highly mobile weapon platform based on an enlarged Jetbike design. Vypers are two-seater attack craft capable of mounting a variety of heavy weapons. It carries two Advents, a pilot and a gunner. The pilot and gunner are generally trained together and very rarely will a single member of the crew be changed. The Vyper is capable of carrying a wide variety of Advent heavy weapons. Although lightly armored, the impressive speed and maneuverability of the Vyper is almost a superior defense. Vypers are often fielded in squadrons of up to three vehicles. These squadrons are capable of redeploying in seconds to target a vulnerable area of an incoming tank, looping around an exposed flank or jinking away to escape interceptors attempting to close with them.**

 **Armament - Vypers mount a fearsome array of weapons - shuriken cannons and scatter lasers to scythe down ranks of enemies, or missile launchers and bright lances to deal with tanks or heavy infantry. Together, Vypers have the speed and firepower to deal with any threat.**

 **Cyclone:**

 **Bio - To keep personnel out of harm's way, the Advent developed the cyclone, a mobile assault drone armed with twin Typhoon missile pods that engage air and ground threats. The cyclone also features a sophisticated lock-on system, which allows it to concentrate fire on an enemy while on the move. The cyclone is a small and fast mechanical unit.**

 **Armament - The cyclone features a twin Typhoon missile pods, carrying up to 36 missiles per pod. It is intended more for harassment, but is often used for front line military forces.**

 **Widow mine:**

 **Bio - A support unit, the widow mine is a quadrupedal device that represents the next step in Advent automated weaponry. It is controlled remotely, piloted into a contested area and then set to activate when enemy units draw near. Once triggered, the widow mine launches a missile designed to explode in a firestorm of shrapnel, eliminating its primary target as well as any foes that might be nearby. The missiles are assembled in an automated manufacturing plant located in the 'thorax' of the unit.**

 **If the widow mine sustains crippling damage to any of its systems, an advanced heuristics recovery algorithm quickly begins the process of determining what's the best course of action to restore operative efficiency. After executing multiple simulated scenarios, the simple onboard AI reroutes power from affected systems and reprograms the unit's behavioral patterns to either allow it to complete its mission, or return home for repairs.**

 **Armament - Field tests revealed that the burrowing capabilities of the weapon could be improved at a nominal cost. The addition of neosteel carbide tips, and sonic oscillators that allow each leg to vibrate independently at high speeds, significantly reduced burrow times. These claws can be used to fight, but it is not recommend. Sentinel missiles are the main weapon of widow mine. These Sentinel missiles are of short range and pack a fragmentation warhead that delivers superheated shrapnel to the target and the adjacent area on detonation.**

 **Falcon:**

 **Bio - The Falcon is the main battle tank of the Advent, a fast, mobile and well-protected grav-tank carrying excellent anti-tank and anti-infantry firepower. In addition to the Falcon's considerable assets, it can also transport a small squad of Soldiers into battle.**

 **Armament - The key to the Falcon's battlefield performance is its engine and anti-gravitic generators. Falcon's engines can generate an estimated top speed of 800 kph. Its advanced ant-grav generators are also capable of limited flight, climbing higher thus giving them the added edge of altitude, allowing them to swoop down onto the battlefield at high speed, weapons locked on to their pre-selected targets. Each Falcon has a crew of two, the pilot and the gunner. These will be already experienced soldiers, having most likely learned their skills within Jetbike squadrons or along other, similar paths, who intuitively handle the Falcon's complex and delicate control systems using both their mind and body.**

 **As befits its versatile battlefield role, a Falcon's armament is also very deceptive. Alongside its standard high-energy firing Pulsar, a Falcon can be equipped for just about any role: be it anti-infantry with Scatter Lasers and Shuriken Cannons, or dealing with light armor with Starcannons, or in an anti-tank role with a Bright Lance or Missile Launcher.**

 **Fire Prism:**

 **Bio - The Fire Prism is an Advent gravity tank based on the design of the Falcon. Its primary role is that of a dedicated tank-hunter. Despite its aesthetic qualities, the Fire Prism sacrifices none of the killing power associated with heavy armor. It replaces the Falcon's troop-carrying capacity and turret weapons with a massive crystal array, known to Imperial forces as a Prism Cannon. This weapon has twice the range of the Pulse Laser or Scatter Laser, allowing it to hit targets just visible on the horizon, and is powerful enough to punch through the thickest armor or even combine with other Prism Cannons for increased destructive potential. The Fire Prism's distinctive weapon is the bane of the heavy battle tanks of many other races in the Milky Way Galaxy.**

 **Armament - The Fire Prism's extremely unusual armament uses a two-stage firing process. A medium-magnitude laser is discharged into a massive crystal prism that greatly amplifies the potency of the shot in a fraction of a second. This energy can be discharged in a focused beam capable of blasting through a tank and out the other side, or dispersed to slay entire squads of enemy infantry. Most unusual of all, sophisticated tracking arrays allow this technological wonder to narrow the field of its prism cannon into a thin lance of light, forming one all-powerful laser beam that can fell any tank with a single shot.**

 **War Walker:**

 **Bio - Standing three meters tall, the War Walker is the smallest and lightest of the Advent's many different types of combat walkers. It is controlled by a single pilot who merges with its Wraith bone core. This Advent enters a meditative state to become one with his machine. Piloting a War Walker is often an advent warrior's first step to eventually becoming the steersman of an Advent Thor. The pilot is assisted by a variety of advanced support and failsafe systems, including the use of a pure Khaydarin crystal to focus pilot's psionic powers, while an advanced gyroscopic-stabilization system and the War Walker's articulated legs allow the walker to traverse even the roughest of terrain.**

 **Armament - The War Walker mounts a pair of Advent heavy weapons, which can include a Bright lance, Scatter Laser, a Shuriken Cannon, a Star cannon or a Missile Launcher, giving the walker the versatility it requires to fulfill multiple tactical roles. In order to preserve its mobility and maneuverability, the War Walker lacks much in the way of armor, though the pilot is protected by a shimmering Holo-field. This Holo-field distorts the War Walker's outline and location, providing the pilot with an equivalent level of protection as to be found in a fully up-armored vehicle of the same size and configuration.**

 **Thor:**

 **Bio - Heavy composite Necrodermis armor and heavy shields protects the thor. Necrodermis a material of that possesses the extraordinary ability to regenerate almost all damage instantaneously, "flowing" back together as if it were a liquid while closing bullet holes, mending gashes and tears, or even reattaching severed pieces with little delay. The material is also adaptive in some unknown fashion and can learn to repair itself given enough time from nearly any form of damage, even a blast powerful enough to reduce it to its constituent molecules or atoms. Designed to defeat high-explosive armor piercing rounds, as well as disrupt the searing beams of energy-based weapons, the thor's plating offers unparalleled protection to the pilot and the mechs internal systems. Its innermost layer has a heat-resistant kinetic mesh that prevents damage from shrapnel, slugs, or even sheared armor fragments. ATVX has also developed an "immortality protocol," allowing a thor to repair itself in the field as long as its hull remains intact.**

 **The thor's cockpit is pressurized and protected by a military-grade steelglass canopy, as well as thick layers of composite neosteel-ceramic armor. At its center lies the pilot´s seat, which helps prevent operator injuries through powerful inertial dampeners and a foam-padded six-point harness. Multiple gauges and screens monitor the mechs systems, and the main holographic display projects computer-generated imagery of the terrain. Were this screen to fail, the steelglass canopy has a fully integrated heads-up-display, a navigation screen, and an advanced targeting system helped by a Personal AI.**

 **Armament - The thor is equipped with different types of heavy weapons. It is armed with two "Thor's Hammer" particle cannons (two are fired from each arm). Particle cannons project a beam of energy similar to a Sentinel beam to disintegrate any target in range. It also got a synthetic muscle-like locomotive system which allow its impossibly-graceful movement during battlefields. it have Close Combat Weapon which allows its prodigious strength and size to smash and tear apart the enemy, close combat weapons include the Powerfist, Laser Burner and Chainfist.**

 **For aerial opponents, the thor is equipped with Javelin missile launchers. These are located on both sides of the steelglass canopy, and fire four small, IFF fragmentation warheads that can rip through multiple, lightly armored aerial targets on a single salvo. Due to the missiles' small size, the thor can carry a large payload, ensuring it will be fully prepared to deal with groups of flying bogeys even in drawn-out engagements. The thor has been outfitted with 330mm barrage cannons upgrades.**

 **The most devastating weapon, it have is The Hellstorm Cannon which is a huge, five-barreled, directed-energy weapon that can completely decimate an entire city (perhaps even more) in just one cataclysmic salvo mounted on its shoulder.**

 **Raven:**

 **Bio - The Raven is controlled remotely by an advent pilot while the craft's computer houses the main AI core that regulates all critical ship systems and sub-systems. The AI closely monitors variables like overall condition, temperature, energy levels, and external hazards. It processes billions of instructions per second, affording the Raven an ample degree of independent thought and decision making.**

 **Functionally, the Raven is a robust all-around air-mobile vehicle and workhorse that combines the functions of a surveillance drone and a combat engineer. Layers of neosteel and synthetic weave make up the bulk of the Raven's fuselage, with sturdy, space-grade fabric between each layer to provide insulation for internal components. The Raven is built to operate independently in harsh climates—the stabilizer fins and key points of the structure are equipped with microscopic weeping holes, which allow for the release of a multipurpose solution to break down ice buildups or cool the fuselage, depending on the environment the vessel is operating in.**

 **Armament - Ravens excel in protection and reconnaissance due to their defensive auto-turrets and their advanced sensors, which can detect cloaked or burrowed enemies. The craft is equipped with an advanced manufacturing plant, where hundreds of thousands of AI-operated nanomachines diligently assemble a diversity of mission critical equipment, such as the auto-turret, point defense drone, and the seeker missile. These onboard production capabilities give the Raven greater operative flexibility than its science vessel predecessor. Its sensors consist of state-of-the-art surveillance and reconnaissance hardware. Two radars, operating at high/low frequencies respectively, and four high-resolution, multi-spectral cameras allow for target acquisition and tracking at long ranges. When the vessel's low frequency radar detects anomalies, heuristic detection algorithms supported by thermal and electrical imaging sweep the area to find any cloaked threats.**

 **Phoenix:**

 **Bio - The Phoenix is an advent ground attack fighter. While it shares many features in common with its smaller cousin, the Nightwing, the Phoenix sacrifices a measure of speed and maneuverability in order to carry a large weapons payload for ground attack missions. The two work in tandem, Nightwings clearing the skies of enemy aircraft and escorting Phoenixes as they rain destruction upon ground forces. However despite its loss in performance the Phoenix is still an outstanding aircraft, capable of tangling with any fighter aircraft and still coming out on top.**

 **Unlike the Nightwing the Phoenix has a crew of two, a pilot and co-pilot, each with their own cockpit. The co-pilot serves as a weapons officer, operating the Phoenix's armaments whilst the pilot flys the aircraft. Control of the Phoenix is assisted by the fact that, like all advent aircraft, it is constructed of advanced psycho-plastics, psychically attuned to the crew and allowing for improved response times and pilot efficiency.**

 **The Phoenix lacks the same straight-line speed and maneuverability as the Nightwing, in part because it does not use the same variable-sweep wings, and has been recorded achieving a max speed of only 3,100 kph by protoss forces. However it still makes use of the same advanced anti-gravitic technology, and so is more than capable of outperforming most other aircraft in both speed and agility.**

 **Armament - The Phoenix is a heavily-armed aircraft. A pair of twin-linked Shuriken Cannons mounted in the craft's nose are primarily for engaging other aircraft or infantry units, while below the fuselage is a single centerline-mounted Pulse Laser for pinpoint accuracy against hardened ground targets. The Phoenix's main ground attack weapons, twin Phoenix Missile Launchers, can also be mounted in the fuselage or in wing mounts. They typically carry plasma missiles for saturation bombardment of a target, destroying it in a hail of plasma explosions, but may also mount Krak Missiles.**

 **As with other advent vehicles, the Phoenix focuses on speed and agility rather than heavy armor for protection and benefits from an advanced Holo-field to disrupt enemy targeting capabilities. Psycho-plastic reinforcements along the craft's fuselage further help to strengthen and give extra resilience.**

 **Nightwing:**

 **Bio - Bio - The Nightwing is the primary fighter craft of the Advent, combining a speed and maneuverability that no other aircraft can match, along with considerable firepower and sophisticated energy field protection. An exceptional fighter-interceptor, Nightwings are expected to go into combat outnumbered by the enemy and still establish air superiority, performing maneuvers which would send lesser craft in an uncontrollable plummet and achieve speeds which would tear them apart.**

 **Armament - Armament - The Nightwing's weaponry is geared towards engaging and destroying enemy aircraft. Twin-linked long-barreled Shuriken Cannons mounted in the nose of the craft, along with twin Bright Lances ventrally mounted beneath the fuselage, give it excellent firepower. The Bright Lances also give the Nightwing respectable anti-tank firepower should the opportunity present itself.**

 **Simply put the Nightwing is capable of aerobatic feats which would be physically impossible in lesser craft thanks to the Advent's mastery of anti-gravity technology, such as a gravity-dampened cockpit to protect the pilot. Its multi-geometric wings can shift in flight to improve the craft's performance: Nightwings have been recorded at speeds of 3,600kph by protoss forces with wings fully swept back, and though only capable of 2,300kph when fully extended, this allows the craft to perform high speed, high-g turns and easily outmaneuver the enemy in a dogfight. Nightwing pilots will master this ability to switch between the two settings, suddenly breaking to throw off a pursuit and gain an edge during dogfighting. This performance is further enhanced by the fact that Nightwings, like all Advent aircraft, are constructed of advanced psycho-plastics, which are attuned to the pilot's psychic abilities, improving response time.**

 **Voidraven Bomber:**

 **Bio - Though considered by the Advents to be the ultimate in heavy weapon deployment, the Voidraven Bomber is an extremely agile aircraft capable of outmaneuvering any aircraft with ease. In addition, Voidravens are equipped with sonic dampening systems, making them virtually silent to unsuspecting victims below. Equipped with a void lance and missiles, the Voidraven is well suited for ground attack missions. However, this is not its most feared weapon. Each Voidraven carries a single Void Mine which introduces darklight into real space in a catastrophic implosion that leaves nothing but an enormous hemispherical crater in its wake. It is for this reason that Voidravens are one of the most feared weapons deployed by the Advent.**

 **Armament - The Voidraven can be equipped with one of several known types of weaponry:**

 **Monoscythe missiles - designed to release a wave of energy at head-height upon impact, decapitating nearby foes.**

 **Necrotoxin missiles - Filled with deadly neuropoisons, it fires shards of toxic shrapnel when it detonates, killing and pinning the enemy.**

 **Stormstrike Missile - is a missile that detonates with such a thunderous boom that it leaves those caught in the blast radius reeling and disoriented. Stormstrike Missiles have an extremely long range, and are effective against light to medium-armored vehicles, as well as heavily-armored infantry targets.**

 **Seeker Missile - is a weapon system that consists of a single high strength missile which strikes a target that has been designated using a Marker Light. A collection of diodes built into the missile's warhead that is sensitive to the energy beams emitted by a Marker Light. The Marker Light releases a unique pulse signal that a Seeker Missile's targeting array picks up. The Marker Light also provides the missile's central control system the specific pulse pattern being used by the Marker Light via a high intensity flash download. The missile's targeting array processes the information received before feeding the data into its inertial guidance system. Once this is complete, its engines ignite and the missile launches.**

 **Once in the air, the missile's guidance system focuses only on the Marker Light with the correct signal, ignoring all other pulse patterns. Guidance systems steer the missile by adjusting the flight fins mounted on the sides so that the Markerlight continually paints the warhead's diode array. This ensures that the missile is always heading straight for the target. When this constant targeting information is combined with the exceptionally high speed of the missile's processing and guidance systems, a Seeker Missile will prove extremely accurate over even long distances.**

 **Vampire Raider:**

 **Bio - The Vampire Raider is the largest Advent aircraft and an orbital-capable dropship. Vampire Raider is used to ferry assault forces onto a planet, descending from orbit at many times the speed of sound to quickly drop off its cargo before ascending back into space just as quickly. Many variants of the Vampire Raider exist, the most common one being the Vampire Hunter. The Vampire Raider is unusually fast, agile and well-armed for a craft of its size, a testament to the advanced technology of the Advent race, which is more than capable of seeing off enemy aircraft even without Nightwing escorts.**

 **Armament - A highly configurable vehicle, in its primary form the Raider includes a nose-mounted Scatter Laser and twin-linked Pulse Lasers on under-wing hard points, a Titan-grade Holo-field for protection and the capability to carry up to thirty troops, in a passenger compartment accessible through a rear ramp. The Pulse Lasers can be replaced with twin-linked Phoenix Missile Launchers or a Pulsar in a centerline fuselage mount, turning the Raider into a heavy ground attack bomber, although this reduces its transport capacity by ten. Other variants turn it into a heavy transport with gravitic hooks allowing it to carry a Falcon into battle.**


	3. Who Are They?

**Six: Hello everyone, and welcome back to A Better Humanity. I am so happy that this story is so well liked.**

 **One: You're happy that anybody reads your stories at all.**

 **Six: Why do you have to tell them that, why?**

 **One: It's not good to lie to your readers about such things.**

 **Six: I know it's not good to lie, but that doesn't mean you have to tell them.**

 **One: Four asked me to tell them...**

 **Six: HE'S DEAD! (Runs off with shotgun.)**

 **MEleeSmasher: I say maybe. I would say yes, but if I work on something too much, I get reader block more easily, so maybe.**

 **GameMan888: Same as above.**

 **Guest: Thanks, but please get an account. It's hard to reply to people who don't.**

 **Tsamoka: Thanks.**

 **Adjuster: As I said, it will be explained.**

 **Axcel: Well, this made this, but if you like the old way better, the one where there is only one terran state, the original version is going to go up hopefully soon. Maybe that will be more to your liking.**

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Space is vast. Vast enough that without intervention of some kind, the changes of meeting another race within the first century of space flight is next to zero. The most likely time for one to make contact with another race is after 200 years and before 500 years. But can happen after that as well.

However, all this ignores the fact that mass relays make it easy to meet other races within a short amount of time.

A hanar that goes by Epenos thought this. He was one of many that thanked the protheans for what they have done for others.

The protheans made galactic society possible, and without them, who knows what it would be like. They gave the hanar speech, something they couldn't do without. For these reasons, the hanar give their thanks every day for the gifts the protheans have given them. This is practiced by other races, but it is minor in their societies.

Like many others, the hanar are curious about what happened to the protheans. Who wouldn't? But try as they might, they can't find any hard evidence that tells what happened to them. Their best guess was either some enemy came and fought the protheans to the death or a plaque of some kind. Both left more questions than answers.

If it was a plaque, why couldn't the protheans stop the spread? Or the possible enemy, why haven't they found anything that points to one? So many questions, so little answers.

As Epenos went over these thoughts like he does every day, his attention was grabbed by the sensor officer "Sir, this one has spotted an unknown ship in the distance. It seems to be a scout ship."

"Can you identify who it belongs to?" As this system was already known by the galactic community, no one would send a scout here. Pirates would, but Delen (the planet they orbit) was far from where pirates normally attack. They usually attack on the other side of hanar space. Because of that and the fact that the colony was new, the defense grid being slowly made and was not complete. Only about half of it was. As it stood, if it was a pirate scout ship, and pirates were going to attack, a lot of people were going to lose their lives.

"This one is sorry, but this one cannot scan the unknown ship. This one is unsure why?"

If the ship could not be scanned, it meant one of two things. One, the possible pirate ship was using something to disrupt the scans to better hide themselves. Pirates did that often to make them harder to track. Or the ship belonged to a new race. Hopefully it was a new race just exploring. "Send out the recon drones, they will allow us it identify the ship. Set alert level to yellow in case of pirates." As this was a space station they were on, they couldn't head there themselves and check it out. But recon drones would work well enough.

The drones were launch, but it will take a few minutes to arrive at the unknown ship. Everyone there watched as the drones flew through space to their target. What they saw, was strange. The ship in question was mostly grey with parts of it blue. It had two fins underneath it pointing down and near the back. "What ship is it?" A drell crew member said.

"This one does not know. This one believes it may be a first contact. If so, this one would be delighted to spread the knowledge of the Enkindlers to them." Spoke Epenos with excitement in his voice.

"Sir, the drones are receiving a transmission from the unknown craft."

"Do you know what kind of transmission it is?" Epenos asks curiously.

"No. It is foreign to our computers. It will take time to make the systems compatible. They must be a new race if our computers do not immediately understand the transmission." the officer replied with mild surprise.

"First contact is always wonderful." You could feel his happiness. "Please transmit the following message. 'This one greets you in the name of the Enkindlers, and wishes you good will.' Also, please attach the standard first contact package that has been set up." The standard first contact package was a contact package created by the citadel council on the extranet. It was created so anyone has access to one. It is updated every so often to keep up to date with current events and is intended for use during first contacts.

"The package has been sent. This one would also like to inform you that the craft is headed for this station and will be here in only a short while."

"Mmmm..." Epenos Began to think deeply on the new information. This was a first contact, that he was sure. But, he didn't know anything about the new race. Anything he did could be taken as a grave offence. Well, not really, but he didn't know about their society so could not understand what they liked and disliked. Until he had such information and culture was shared, most likely they would forgive any accidental offence. However, that wasn't 100 percent certain, the batarians were prove of that.

He had to think carefully abo... 'Hello. May I know your name?'

"Sir, this one would like to tell you that the unknown ship has stopped fifty kilometers from us and is holding position." Epenos turned to him and nodded his thanks.

After that he looked straight at the unmoving ship on the main screen. He swear he heard a voice speak to him just a moment ago, but it was different than anything he had ever heard before. 'That would be me speaking. Hello, my name is Liane Croson and I am captain of the ship outside your station. It is a pleasure to meet you.'

'This one does not understand what is happening.' Confusion was pouring into his words.

'My people can communicate with our minds. Telepathy it is called. I greet you...'

Taking that as his cue 'This one is called Epenos. This one greets you as well, however, this one has never heard of beings with telepathy before.'

'We didn't always have it, but it is very helpfully is situations like this isn't it.' Spoke Liane.

Before he could reply yes, an ensign called out "Sir, what should we do about the unknown ship?"

To be honest, he had forgotten about everything else when he started talking to Liane. "This one is speaking to the unknowns at this time. They have so far been peaceful, and we will response in kind."

"This one does not understand, how are you speaking with them? No transmissions have been going in or out of the station or from the unknowns." The others agreed. While no one wanted to say anything, some thought he was insane, others were curious, and everyone was confused.

'This is how. Telepathy is amazing and it allows first contact situations to progress much smoother than they would without.' This time, everyone heard the voice inside their heads.

"What is this?" "Who is this?" What's going on?" "Why are there voices in my head?" And more were said all together that no one could understand what was happening anymore.

This continued for several minutes until they all started to feel slight migraines and stopped talking to deal with it. Then they heard it again 'Sorry about that.' Everyone could feel sorrow flow through them. 'Everyone was talking all at once that I lost track of everything that was happening. I had to stop it. Let's start again. My name is Liane Croson and I am captain of the ship Flying Grace. I am right outside your station. Please to meet you.'

'This one is called Epenos. This one greets you in the name of the Illuminated Primacy. Before you were talking about how your people could not always do this. This one would like to understand more about what you speak?'

'Well... I don't know too much, I was born after we could do this. What I remember is before we were a different race with a different name. We left for some reason, don't know why? Anyway, the ship crashed far off course from where we were supposed to go. The other ships with them didn't make it, again, don't know why. Sometime after we crashed landed we found a temple belonging...'

It happened again, for a few moments 'The Enkindlers.' They all said at the same time.

'Ah... no. They are called the Xel'naga. Not the Enkindlers.' Sadness spread over them, but they perked back up a short while later. 'Moving on. After finding the temple, it evolved us into what we are now. The Advent. Telepathy was one of the abilities we gained from our evolution. There is more to it than that, but that's the basics.'

'That is very strange. This one has never heard of anything like this happening. It is strange indeed.' He was curious about the whole ordeal, but didn't want to pry into it too much. He had many questions he would like to ask, and many people he needs to inform about the information as well. But one question that he personally would like answered is 'What were you called before?'

This seemed to catch her off guard, as she didn't reply for a short while 'Oh, what we were before. We were once called humans before.'

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Eight individuals were gathered around a table. These eight, plus one more, were the leaders of the Unity and each oversees a different section of it.

Jacob Jefferson Ramsey is in charge of the Ast Eternal and he oversees their expansion of psionic knowledge. He has also taken personal interest in overseeing the reclamation of artifacts and ruins. He stands just over seven feet tall, however, that is his only distinguishing feature. He also likes to play poker from time to time. "Does anyone know when Zeratul will get here? We can't start without him." Using his voice to speak with a bored tone. He was slumped over with his check in his hand.

James Eugene Raynor runs the Cult of Cerebri and is concerned with the direction of the Advent Military. He is a lay back guy and doesn't care who's the strongest. He cares more about making sure their people are adequately protected than most other stuff. Because of his easygoing attitude, the military is more lay back than one would expect from a formal military, but is strict when it needs to be. More than a few people don't like this, but as nothing has every happened because of it, most are willing to let it go. "Don't know, but he'll get here when he gets here." He's taken to playing solitaire while he waits.

Leonid Celsus runs the Hand of Illus, and looks over various analytical and espionage departments. Unlike James lay back attitude and easy going approach, Leonid maintains a strict system. He doesn't care how a mission is completed, so long as it's done. 'Put those cards away Raynor, this is a formal meeting, not your house.' You could feel his anger radiating off him, literally.

It was at this time that Zeratul entered the room and took a seat. He represents the Prophets of Zei and provides direction for the Advent race. He is the only one of the nine that is a protoss instead of an advent. 'I am sorry I am late. There were important matters that needed to be taken care of, some which concern the recent developments.' James picked up his card game and put it in his back pocket for later.

Nova Terra overlooks the Psi Order Zealots and directs the law enforcement and justice branches of the Unity. Unlike the others, she was still in her powered armor, more for comfort than anything. She, like Leonid, maintains a strict system. 'You could have sent a notice ahead to inform us about this.' She was pissed that she had been sitting for over an hour with nothing to do but read over some reports.

Edmund Duke was easily the oldest advent here, being 30 when they were exiled, making him 168. He oversees the Raesaedia Sect and is tasked with the protection of the Code of the Unity. Standing at 8 and a half feet tall, broad shouldered and radiating authority, Duke possessed an impressive physique. "I agree with Nova. We also have matters we need to attend to, Zeratul. But we still came on time."

Valerian Mengsk charged with over watching the Rolus Solbare, which is charged with overseeing the Logistics of the Unity. Valerian is a kind man, and prefers peace over war. "Calm down you two, let us be glad he is here, and we can get on with the meeting." Having a hopeful smile on his face.

Arcturus Mengsk runs the Voice of Senar, which oversees the expansion of the Unity's borders and directs the Diplomatic Service. He is a genius, and is a gifted strategist. While he does lead the Diplomatic Service, he is quite aggressive on expanding the Unity's borders. "Settle down Valerian, it isn't going to do anything."

Jenson Archimedes directs the Xian Precept, and oversees the creation of new technology for the advent. He is a highly intellect man and has four master degrees, plus majors is several others. He is not above getting his hands dirty, and regularly works with his men on different projects. He puts the data pad he was reading from down and says, 'Good, we are all here. We can get on with the meeting.' Seemly ignoring everything else that was going on. 'To start off, Zeratul, what did the seers tell you before you left?'

Said individual nodded his head and began 'Darkness...' Catching a few off guard 'surrounds the unknowns, like a blanket covers a child. Here an ancient cycle takes place as old as time itself. A door lies in the epicenter. The darkness will give rise to fire that will consume the galaxy. A beacon of hope stands in their way, but alone will flicker and die.'

Everyone was staring at Zeratul. None knowing what he was talking about. Few understanding it. Arcturus was the one to speak up first "Would you be kind enough to explain the meaning behind that?"

'I do not fully understand it myself.' He said shamefully. He lowered his head a bit.

Leonid added his thoughts 'Well, let us break this into parts. It will be easier this way. Does anyone disagree with this?' When they all shook their heads no, he continued. 'Alright then. The first part is, 'Darkness surrounds the unknowns, like a blanket covers a child.' Does anyone have any input for this.' He himself had a few ideas, but wanted to see if anyone else had any.

James spoke up "I believe I know. If its surrounds them, it's likely everywhere for their people, but if it's like a blanket, it must be hiding in plain sight. No one would be near it if they knew it was bad for them."

Leonid replied 'An adept claim. If what you say is true, then it's possible one of the new species is this darkness. But, it doesn't have to. The darkness could also be hiding from everyone. Until we know more though, we'll go with what James said. Does anyone else have anything else to add?' He inquired.

Zeratul, Jacob, and Valerian shook their heads no, while the others simply didn't reply in any form.

Arcturus spoke next "I got the next one. Unlike the first part, this one's easy. This darkness has been around since the beginning, and it's old. This entity has created some cycle that happens either after a certain time has passed or some event takes place. This also means it's happened before, and no doubt others have tried to stop it. This entity knows what it is doing."

Many had come to similar conclusions as his, but they did not like it. If the cycle was as old as speculated, then they would likely have a large number of forces and powerful technology. It did not look good.

Nova nodded to the others, it was her turn 'The next part, in confusing. Where is the epicenter?' She rubbed her head to alieve some of her headache. 'Wherever this is, is the most likely spot where the darkness will first appear, or the way to them?' The others nodded. There weren't many ways that part could be interpreted. 'However, it says a door, not the door, which means there are others.'

Edmund spoke next "Fire that will consume the galaxy. No doubt that means war, but on a galactic scale. The darkness likely wants to destroy everything. How it's going to accomplish that, I don't know." Crossing his arms over his chest as he finished. Not liking this.

Zeratul spoke again 'This light seems to be the key to defeating the darkness when it appears. As the chosen ones of the xel'naga, you are most likely this beacon. But, I don't know for sure. Either way, this beacon will need allies before they are strong enough to fight this foe.'

Jacob stood up "While speculation will bring about ideas, it can only go so far. We need more information before we fight this foe. It is possible the temple may hold some information about this darkness, I will check after this meeting." Pausing to gather his thoughts "Let's move on to what the meeting was called for in the first place shall we?" Getting nods from others he continued.

"Three days ago, one of our scout ships came across a new race to the galactic west. There is some distances between us, a bit farther then the scout really should have gone really. Either way, contact was made. The captain made contact with a species called the Hanar. The Hanar were kind enough to give us a contact package, however, as this is Arcturus area I will let him take it from here." He took a seat as Arcturus stood up with a nod of thanks.

"From this contact package, we were able to learn much about them, however, some information was corrupted. There were compatibly issues that destroyed about a tenth of the information." It was surprising that it wasn't the other way around. For foreign systems to be able to share data like that is nearly unheard of. The only reasons the advent could get system compatibly with the protoss in a short time was because they both based their technology off the xel'naga and the psionic matrix. Otherwise it would have taken months to years.

Jacob inquired "Does this mean that they have had contact with xel'naga artifacts?" It would be the explanation.

Leonid was quick to answer 'They have not. Xel'naga artifacts do not exist that far out. The used a low level tight beam laser to transfer the data. Why this is, I do not know.' It was strange too. There were far better and faster ways to transfer data.

Arcturus continued "While the information transfer was a bit odd..." Pausing for a moment. "The information gain was highly useful, such as there is more than one species." Half of them were curious about the other races and the others were confused. Finding more than one race at a time is a little strange. Arcturus hit a few keys on his keyboard in front of him and an unknown organism appeared from the holo projector in the center of the table. "First we have the asari. The asari are native to the planet Thessia, are considered the most influential species in their space, and are known for their biotic aptitude. They are a single gender but have a female appearance. They have a millennium-long lifespan and the ability to reproduce with a partner of any gender or species. They favor peace over conflict and helped found the Citadel Council and have been at the heart of galactic society ever since."

"Biotics?" Question James.

Arcturus turned to him and replied "The contact package does not go into a great deal about it, but it does reveal that it is something akin to psionics with its own unique properties." James nodded back. Arcturus hit a few keys again and the holo changed to two being this time, no doubt the male and female of their kind. The faces of them vaguely reminded them of the faces of some of the zerg... not a good thought. "Next we have the turians. Known for their militaristic and disciplined culture, they have then largest military in their space were everyone joins their armed forces for at least five years. Their homeworld is the planet Palaven and are respected for their public service ethic."

Another few keys hit and another two being appear. "Next we have the Salarians. The salarians are warm-blooded amphibians native to the planet Sur'Kesh and possess a hyperactive metabolism; they think fast, talk fast, and move fast. Unfortunately, their metabolic speed leaves them with a relatively short lifespan; salarian's lifespan ends at around 40. They are constantly experimenting and inventing, and have a vast information network. These three are the main ones so to speak." He knew by phrasing it as he did, he would get a certain response.

And he did. "What do you mean the main three?" Asked Edmund.

Looking in Edmund's direction quickly, Arcturus continued "I mean what I say. The three races I just spoke of are talk about quite a bit in the contact package, however, the others are not even talked about half as much." Gaining a certain look in his eyes. "Through a bit of looking around in what they call the 'extranet', I was able to learn that not everyone is treated fairly in their society."

Nova immediately stood up and slammed her right fist down onto the table. 'What do you mean not everyone is treated fairly?' She was understandably pissed. She did not let injustice stand.

Valerian rose his hands and pushed them tilted down in a calming gesture. "I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that." With a shaky smile on his face. With a huff she sat back down.

Arcturus gave a slight nod to Valerian before speaking again "It is a bit different than one would expect. What I mean by treated unfairly is that most species have little say in important matters. The asari and salarians were the first to find the citadel, while the turians ended something called the 'Krogan Rebellions'. That is how they became council members, while the others are associate members. Council members get to decide what is and what isn't, while associate members can only bring matters to the council members. The only exception is when the matter is purely an internally one."

The other were understandably confused. What right did those three have to decide what the others when they didn't have a say?

"As Valerian will no doubt tell you, logistics between different species can be a nightmare." To which he nodded at. "The volus have created the unified banking act which created the standard trade currency, which they all use. This has allowed them all to trade far easier than they would without, and yet the volus are only an associate member. A great achievement no doubt, and yet they only have a minor role in galactic society."

"Any questions so far?"

Zeratul was the only one to speak up 'Why would they have such a system?'

Arcturus shook his head and spoke "I have looked over all the information I have on them, and I'm afraid I can't answer that question." His face fell a little. "No matter where I look or how I look at it, I can't seem to find out why they are the way they are. It's like they don't care for the other races."

They all thought this over, looking for a reason for why this is. None of them coming up with anything. Leonid cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. When everyone looked up, he spoke 'There could be any number of reasons why they are as they are, but sitting around here questioning it won't answer them. We can ask them later, for now, let us get back on track. Arcturus, will you continue with telling us about the different races?'

With a nod, and a few key strokes, he spoke "The Elcor is next. Native to the high-gravity world Dekuuna. They are large creatures, standing on four muscular legs for increased stability. Elcor move slowly, a response to their home environment. They use scent, extremely slight body movements, and subvocalized infrasound to convey shades of meaning and have taken to adding a prefix to all their dialog." Several more keys were hit, bring up a pair of small roundest creatures.

"After them we have the volus. They are not physically adept compared to most species, so they mostly make their influence felt through trade and commerce, and they have a long history on the Citadel. They hail from Irune, which possesses a high-pressure greenhouse atmosphere able to support an ammonia-based biochemistry. As a result, the volus must wear pressure suits and breathers when dealing with other species." Another few keys hit.

"Hanar are known for their intense politeness when speaking, and their strong religious beliefs regarding the Protheans, whom they refer to as "the Enkindlers". The hanar homeworld, Kahje, has 90% ocean cover and orbits an energetic white star, resulting in a permanent blanket of clouds. Due to the presence of Prothean ruins on Kahje, the hanar have developed a religion centered on the ancient species, calling them the "Enkindlers". Hanar myths often speak of them as an elder race that uplifted and civilized them by teaching them language." A few keys were hit.

"The drell are a reptile-like race that were rescued from their dying homeworld by the hanar following first contact between the two. Since then, the drell have remained loyal to the hanar for their camaraderie and have fit comfortably into galactic civilization." A few more key strokes were hit.

"The quarians are a nomadic species of biped aliens known for their skills with technology and synthetic intelligence. Approximately three hundred years ago, the quarians created the geth, a species of rudimentary artificial intelligences, to serve as an efficient source of manual labor. However, when the geth became sentient, the quarians became terrified of the possible consequences and tried to destroy their creations. The geth won the resulting war and forced the quarians into exile. Now the quarians wander the galaxy in a flotilla of salvaged ships, secondhand vessels, and recycled technology." Many felt sorry for them. Several more keys were hit.

"The krogan are a species of large reptilian bipeds native to the planet Tuchanka, a world known for its harsh environments, scarce resources, and overabundance of vicious predators. The krogan managed to not only survive on their unforgiving homeworld, but actually thrive in the extreme conditions. Unfortunately, as krogan society became more technologically advanced, so did their weaponry. The end result is that they destroyed their homeworld in a nuclear war that reduced their race into primitive warring tribes. With the help of the salarians, the krogan were "uplifted" into galactic society, and lent their numbers and military prowess to bring an end to the Rachni Wars. Ironically, after the rachni were eradicated, the rapidly-expanding krogan became a threat to the galaxy in turn, starting the Krogan Rebellions and forcing the turians to unleash the genophage. This genetic "infection" dramatically reduced fertility in krogan females, causing a severe drop in births secondary to prenatal and postnatal death and, ultimately, population, eliminating the krogan numerical advantage."

Edmund didn't care one way or the other, Leonid was unfazed by this information and saw the necessity of the genophage, but the others weren't. Jim, Jacob, and Jenson all had their months hanging open, unable to speak. Zeratul was put off by the genophage greatly, but could see the reasoning behind it, even if he didn't like it.

Valerian was the first to speak up after a minute, still shaken up. "What right do they have?" Flabbergasted that anyone would create something like the genophage. "That is a fate worst then extinction." Most of them couldn't understand why they would do something like this, even with the war happening and everything. There are better alternatives they could have used.

"I can't answer that." Arcturus spoke. "None of us were there, nor anyone we know. The only ones alive today that could possible answer the question, are the oldest of the asari."

Everyone took a few minutes to collect their thoughts and process the information.

Arcturus spoke up in a lower tone "While what happened to the krogan is regrettable, there isn't anything we can do." A few of them got angry looks in their eyes, and Jim even looked ready to sock Arcturus upside his head. However, Jacob felt it and put a hand on Jim's shoulder to calm him down.

Nova asked 'You seem to know a lot about these people and I doubt all this information would be in the contact package. So, how do you know all this?' Everyone else seemed to come to the same conclusion when they all looked at Arcturus expectantly.

He gestured to Leonid with his left hand and a smile on his face. "The Hand of Illus is to thank for that." A few of them expected this, and the others should have. The Hand of Illus is always gathering information, and with first contact they do doubt started gathering information about them. Leonid had a neutral expression and didn't react to being found out. "They have been kind enough to share what they have gathered."

Jenson mentally countered each race so far 'There are ten races so far, is there more?'

"Yes actually, there are three left." Answered Arcturus. "However, I would like to say right now that the krogan, Quarians, Vorcha, and Batarians are not allies with the others, and are more or less all on their own." This was odd. The krogan they could understand, but why the others. A few keys were hit.

"Known for their unique biology and aggressive behavior, the vorcha of Heshtok are a primitive race that live among the galaxy's darker and more dangerous locations, such as Omega. Many vorcha are trained by the Blood Pack as mercenaries due to their savage nature and adaptability to different environments. The rest of galactic civilization regards them as pests and scavengers, and their presence is generally seen as a blight. They act more like wild animals that know how to use guns." More keys were hit.

"A race of four-eyed bipeds native to the world of Khar'shan, the batarians are a disreputable species that chose to isolate itself from the rest of the galaxy. They have a reputation for being shrewd businessmen and merchants, though in more lawless regions of the galaxy like Omega, negotiations with a batarian are likely to be conducted at gunpoint." He paused for a moment. A frown appeared on his face while he tapped the table a few times. What was going to be said next, he did not like. "Slavery is an integral part of the batarian caste system, despite being illegal according to Council law. The custom is so deeply ingrained in batarian culture that batarians consider the Council's anti-slavery standing to be discriminatory."

The room froze. No one moved. Not a whisper was heard.

...

...

Then, blazing heat was felt from the psionic network. The psionic dampers built around the room were struggling to contain the surge of energy, but some still bleed through and was felt by those around the building.

Inside the room the energy was potent and felt by everyone. There was many things the advent were disgusted by, such as the zerg, and tolerated, such as ignorance. Slavery did not fall into either category. Slavery was hated. If a species was young, they would be forgiven for practicing it, no one's prefect. However, for a space fairing species to still have slavery in their culture, was unforgivable.

It took a dozen minutes before they were calm enough to continue the meeting. 'Why?'

It was a simple question that had a big impact.

"There are many answers to that question, but the easiest is few care enough to do anything." That answer caused a flare of psionic energy again, but it lowered much quicker this time. Slavery was a vile practice. "Now I believe you all should calm down. We can worry about the batarians at another time, we still have to worry about making contact with everyone." They were still pissed off about the batarians, but Arcturus was right, they would worry about it later. "The final race apart of the citadel is humanity. I don't I need to say anything."

He didn't. They all knew who they were either from personal experience, or from stories and information about them. There wasn't a single advent alive who didn't know about humanity and their history. Most didn't care, some wanted to forget about them, others were curious about them. No matter what, everyone knew about them.

James spoke up "So, we will finally reconnect with our long lost cousins." With a smile and radiating happiness. He has taken a liking to the old ways, one of the reasons why he carries old style cards with himself.

"Yes, most likely." Was the reply.

Jacob spoke next "If we reconnect or not isn't important. What is important is how we go about contact with them all." Looking at Arcturus. "What else is there that is practically important to know right now?"

Arcturus hit a few final keys and shut down the holo projector before sitting down. "There are several laws they know doubt would want us to sign."

Zeratul spoke up 'Explain Arcturus, so that we may better understand.'

"There are a few laws of note. The first one is the Citadel Conventions, which regulates the use of Weapons of Mass Destruction. This law aims to limit the damage done to habitable world. Quite frankly, this should be common sense, but it seems they need this."

James asked "What happens if it is a zerg owned world."

Arcturus was quick to answer, knowing he would ask "It depends on the state of the world. If a planet like earth is over run, they wouldn't allow it, but if it's like Char, I doubt they would care."

"The Treaty of Farixen is another one. It limits the number of ones dreadnoughts one may have." This understandably drew confused looks for everyone. And why wouldn't it. A dreadnought was a class of ship, one you can't expect every species to build, and there were many other types of ships. Why was the dreadnought special?

"Why make such a law?" Was heard.

"It is a little strange, but I will make it as clear as I can." With a small nod of his head and a hopeful look, Arcturus continued "In all of their known space, there are four known types of ships, with one only coming to be after they met humanity, the carriers. The first one is, the frigate. Frigates are light escort and scouting vessel, and they often have extensive GARDIAN systems to provide anti-fighter screening for capital ships. GARDIAN systems are their point defense, to anyone wanting to know." Looking at James when he said the last part. "Other than some missile batteries, the frigate has a single mass accelerator cannon that runs most of the length of the ship. Frigates are around the same size as the Destra Crusader."

"The next ship is the cruiser, and is around the size of Discord Battleship. However, there is nothing of note about the ship. It is essentially an upsized frigate." That through them for a loop, but before they could continue thinking, Arcturus spoke once more "The dreadnought, around the size of the Radiance Battleship, is essentially an upsized frigate as well. The reason the treaty is about the dreadnought is because it has the strongest main gun, being at 38 kilotons of force. However, all their ships can fire every two seconds and have impressive range for their size."

That... was not what they expected. They had more powerful guns then that, and far more range of capabilities. Simple ship designs were easier to build, but also easier to counter. However, to use only two types of ship design, that was crazy. It was strange. Was it because they didn't care, or didn't have any other designs?

"There is one final law, it is forbidden to activate dormant mass relays, unless one knows where the partner is."

'Mass Relays? What are those?' Jenson inquired.

"Mass Relays are mass transit devices scattered throughout the galaxy. They form an enormous network allowing interstellar travel, and are hailed as one of the greatest achievements of the Protheans. A mass relay can transport starships instantaneously to another relay within their range. This range is around 400 light years for the secondary relays, and 2000 for the primary relays. However, primary relays have a set partner that they connect to." Speaking with a bit of pity. "As of yet, there is no known way to make relays."

James whistled at that. "That's faster than both ours and the protoss warp gates. Too bad they only connect to certain ones, or I'd say they were better."

Nova put in her thoughts 'Why are they considered great achievements, they're not that special? Certainly impressive, but not that great.'

"The drive cores of council ships can only go 15 light years a day. So, for them, it is. Without them, they wouldn't be able to expand all that much, plus their drive cores build up electricity that need to be discharged either into a planetary magnetic field or direct contact with the ground. If the core is not discharged in time, the core will discharged into the hull of the ship, causing large amounts of damage." That did make mass relays great achievements for them. But, why such slow drive cores or the discharge?

"There isn't anything else of particular note. So, how shall we go about this?" While Arcturus leads the Voice of Senar, he still needs approval for certain actions. "Based on their past, they will likely want us to join them, likely quickly given our technology."

Edmund snorted "If the past speaks about the present, I doubt it."

Nova spoke next 'Friends are what I say we go for, at the least, we don't want more enemies. The zerg are enough.'

Leonid was next 'I don't trust them.'

James after "You know my vote." Giving a two finger salute.

Zeratul was next 'They are a misguided people, change is needed. Kindship it is.'

Valerian was next "I say we make friends."

Jacob spoke up "I would no doubt like to look at ruins of these protheans. Being friends with them will make that easier."

Jenson was last 'We can learn much from them, let's get in proper contact with them and make friends, but no more than that.'

"Then we are in agreement. Friends but no more. What do we tell the Protectorate tho?"

Nova was the one to answer 'It is important that they see us as we are, united. That is best done if we parties send someone." They nodded.

Arcturus smiled one of his creepy and sinister smiles before saying. "However, given that they might try to force the issue, I request the 'Mantle's Approach' to be my escort vessel."

Everyone's eyes widen. The Mantle's Approach was the single strongest ship in the advent navy, and one of the few last remaining xel'naga ships. While they weren't afraid of it being destroyed, it still took years to repair it to its current state. They didn't want it to take unnecessary damage.

But, they agreed. They didn't want any chances taken. The zerg was always getting stronger and was always waiting for a chance to strike. They couldn't risk making enemies or losing any strength over petty reasons.

With the meeting over, each left to complete tasks.

And Arcturus left for the Mantle's Approach, he had a space station to visit.

 **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

 **Brain, on fire. Mind, dying. Everything is in order.**

 **Man, I wanted this chapter out days ago, but took forever getting it done. Sorry.**

 **No codex this time.**

 **Have a great day and good luck in your life.**


	4. Note

**Hello everyone this is a note.**

 **Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter for a few months, but life happened. School has been causing me problem after problem, so I haven't had much time to work on my stories. Now, some people have asked about updates. No matter what I say, update times can change, not every time, but they can change. Another reason I haven't updated is because I'm trying to make my own animated video. No idea how long that will take, but I'm making slow progress, hopefully no more than two more months, but I don't know.**

 **Just so everyone is aware, this is the order I update in.**

 **Zoid Nation**

 **We need a Miracle**

 **The Hidden People**

 **The Four Elements**

 **A New Path**

 **A Better Humanity**

 **I also have some plans for more stories that I plan to put out sometime this year. Not sure which ones or how many. I have quite a few stories out already, and I'm going to be putting out even more, I'm so smart. Why do I do this to myself?**

 **Everything is starting to level out some, but more problems may appear and slow me down. During the limited free time that I have for it, I am still working on my stories. I should have the next chapter for Zoid Nation done by the end of February, and after that, it will hopefully be smooth sailing. I make no promises tho.**


End file.
